Lover's Day
by Celsius009
Summary: The group shares a special, valentine-oriented day together in Meltokio. Can friendship ever blossom into something far more beautiful? Read the first chapter to guess at pairings. Rated M.
1. Lover's Eve

**Author's Notes: Celsius009 doesn't own Tales of Symphonia. Pass it on.**

**Also, this takes place towards the end of the game, but before the final battle and all that jazz.**

* * *

_**Lover's Day**_

**Chapter 1: Lover's Eve**

The morning's sun bathed the sleeping party in a golden light that sprawled across the plains, warming all it touched. While Raine normally opposed resting in such open grounds, the others convinced her that this close to Meltokio there was almost no danger of being attacked by any real threat.

Zelos' eyes snapped open when he sensed light. He had been night watch (beginning to doze), but was suddenly most awake and active due to unknown forces.

"Wake up bumpkins and beauties!" he shouted, "Let my luscious voice guide you to another glorious day with the greatest, most handsome, sexiest–"

"Shut _up_, idiot!" Sheena had been the first awake, being a light sleeper. And the last thing she wished to start her day with, or any day for that matter, was anything that remotely reminded her of her least favorite person. Unfortunately nothing quite embodied the essence of Zelos more than…well, Zelos. Slowly getting to her feet, she was immediately embraced by him.

"Aww, I just _knew_ my hottest hunny would be the first to come to my voice. You really–"

The embrace lasted about as long as it took for her to realize it was happening. This was not long.

* * *

Lloyd was next to awaken to the sounds of violence and the unmistakable cry of a woman in distress. Standing quickly, shaking the grogginess from his mind and ignoring the gray fuzz surrounding his vision from rising too hastily, he looked around to see who was in trouble. His mind relaxing when he saw it was only Zelos, being thoroughly trounced by an infuriated Sheena. He chuckled as he walked over, doubting very much the Chosen didn't have it coming.

"Sheena, are you alright? I thought I heard screaming." Lloyd asked, throwing a quick glance at the hand that just grasped his ankle.

"L-Lloyd…Hel…p!" Zelos cried as he attempted to crawl away.

Sheena performed an acrobatic jump, landing in perfect form, feet planting themselves into the back of Zelos' head, driving him into the ground. She then looked at Lloyd, confused. "Huh? I don't think I – Oh…That was him." She giggled.

"I only wanted to show my affection for my Lover on this glorious day." Zelos said, muffled slightly through the grass. This earned him a hard kick to the side.

"I am _not_, your Lover!!" Sheena screamed. "Nor will…I _ever_…be your…'hunny'!" she added between kicks.

"But, it's Lover's Day tomorrow! I didn't want you to be alone! I was looking out for you!" Zelos yelled, cringing for another attack only to have it miss completely.

"Lover's Day? What's that?" Lloyd asked curiously, looking from Zelos, eyes shut tight to brace himself, to Sheena, who had gone slightly red and was avoiding his eyes.

"Oh um…I guess they don't have it in Sylvarant. It is a Tethe'allan holiday after all…" Sheena said, still not looking at him. Focusing instead on glaring at Zelos, she continued, "It's a day for couples and…well Lovers – hence the name. I don't remember when or how it started, but it's celebrated once every year. In the bigger places like Meltokio, the whole city gets into it."

"So what about the people without a lover? What do they do all day? Can they pair off with another non-coupled-person?" Lloyd asked. He had many questions regarding this matter.

Sheena could feel her face growing redder just by talking about this with him. She was about to think of an excuse to leave when Zelos spoke.

"Are you kidding Lloyd?" He seemed to make an instantaneous full recovery, uncurling from his ball form to lie on the grass, resting his head on a forearm. "_Everybody _celebrates it! And the only bit of history you need concern yourself with is that of _love_..." he said, closing his eyes, "There's nothing like seeing that one lonely hunny without anyone else all by herself. So vulnerable…so insecure…Ah! Not that I'm doing that this year. This year, I only belong to _you_, Sheena…Sheena?"

Lloyd looked around to see where the ninja had slipped off to, only to hear a crack behind him. Turning quickly, he saw Zelos again in a fetal position as Sheena clubbed him repeatedly with a large branch from a nearby tree.

_Stupid, Stupid, Idiot Chosen!! If there's one thing I don't need it's you giving Lloyd the wrong idea!_ She thought angrily, determined to beat him within an inch of his life this time.

Deciding it might be best if he wasn't anywhere near an angry woman swinging wildly at the man on the ground with a heavy blunt instrument, Lloyd made a quiet exit back to the camp. By now the others had awoken, a few throwing a short gaze at the commotion before returning to their morning activities.

Presea and Colette talked about something in hushed voices while collecting wood for a small cooking fire. Colette giggling from time to time while Presea sported a rare smile.

Raine completely ignored the noise, choosing instead to read up on Tethe'alla holidays and their histories.

Regal and Genis went about preparing a breakfast, gathering ingredients and making small talk.

"Did you hear what Zelos said, about Lover's Day?" the young boy asked unabashedly. He immediately regretted bringing it up after seeing the look of sadness that entered the grown man's eyes. "I'm sorry," He muttered quickly. "We can talk about something else."

"No, it's fine Genis. It was a long time ago, and I must be able to talk about such things without a heavy heart…" Regal spoke with a far off look in his eyes, but consolidated and turned his attention to the young half-elf. "Yes, I did hear. It's an important holiday and significant to Tethe'alla culture. Though it's not a day of coincidence."

Genis was now puzzled. "Aren't all holidays based around specific events or seasons?"

"For most, that is indeed the case. However there really is something magical about this one. Many have searched their entire lives for love, given up the search, and then found it on this very day. Some unexplainable force that comes once a year, that day, brings people together to find happiness with one another. It truly is a mystery…" Regal closed his eyes and brought his hands up so one could thoughtfully stroke his chin.

"Wow, is that really true?" Colette had joined them, Presea in tow carrying all the wood, her emerald green eyes barely peeking over the stack.

"Yes, indeed it is. I know, because it was the day I met Alicia." Regal said with a faint smile. "Now if you would help Presea start a fire, Colette. I don't think she can very well strike a flint in her current position...Colette."

Colette squeaked and rushed to help Presea. She had been distracted watching Lloyd training some distance away.

Another effeminate cry rang through the camp.

"Sounds like Zelos is still getting it…" Genis said, taking a break from washing vegetables to watch the wooden club splinter in two at the last blow, turning the shorter half (still being wielded by Sheena) into a lighter, but considerably faster weapon.

"If he would cease giving her fuel for her fire, he wouldn't find himself in this situation so frequently." Regal commented, closing his eyes with an irritated look on his face.

"But I think…she might really like him deep down." Genis contemplated out loud. "Y'know, like the whole: Opposites attract, sorta thing."

At this Regal gave a real smile. "No…I believe she has eyes for another man…" he said, following her gaze from where she stood taking a breather to the training swordsman, swiping and slashing the air in front of him. _And it's likely he feels the same towards her…he just can't place his feelings yet…_He sighed. It was only a matter of time.

* * *

**They get longer, I promise hehe.**

**Hope you enjoyed , until next time!**


	2. Plans

****

**Not sure if I have to, but just to be safe, allow me to assure you all that I am not Namco, thus don't own ToS.**

**Oh and I'd like to thank the number of you who reviewed. Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy to know my work is read... and more importantly liked. Thanks again!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Plans…**

After breakfast, the group continued on its way towards Meltokio on foot, preferring the time together walking over the loud humming of the Rheairds. Most were talking excitedly over the upcoming day, but no one seemed more enthusiastic than Zelos.

"And there'll be kissing booths! And every hotel room city-wide is booked for the night!" he proclaimed loudly.

"Why's that?" Colette asked, bubbly as ever. Most of the others could see through these obvious exaggerations, but Colette always assumed every person she met spoke only the truth.

Zelos grinned evilly. "Well my sweet angel, it's because–" he was interrupted by Raine cracking the end of her staff over his head. "Because…it's…a really nice thing to do for a lover…" he finished lamely to avoid another incident. The last thing he wanted was for his perfect face to be ruined for before the big day. _Don't you worry, Sheena. I'll make sure this is the prettiest face you kiss tomorrow._

Colette looked slightly confused, but seemed satisfied with his answer. She moved to sidle up to Sheena.

"What's up?" the ninja asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Well? Aren't you excited about Lover's Day? It's going to be so nice to take a break from our journey to enjoy a few days off. Although I do feel a little bad about causing the worlds to wait…" the girl's face dropped, looking glum.

"I get what you mean. But if anyone deserves a few days off, it's us. With all the seal breaking, pacts making, and bringing down Cruxis one angel at a time, I think we could all use a small vacation." Sheena replied, flashing a confident grin to her companion.

At this Colette's mood uplifted. "Hehe, I guess you're right…so…" she paused, throwing a glance back at a certain red-headed Chosen who was busy putting Genis in a headlock with his arms behind his back. "What _does_ happen in the city tomorrow?"

"Umm…honestly? I don't know. I've never been to Meltokio on that particular day. But I hear the place gets really into it. No doubt because of _someone's_ Chosen status." She answered, now looking back at the wrestling pair to see that Genis had gotten an arm free and had set Zelos' vest of fire. "Just another reason for me to avoid that place."

"Huh? You and Zelos' aren't doing anything tomorrow?" Colette asked, always a mental step behind everyone else.

Sheena sighed exasperatedly, hanging her head. "I wish he would stop spreading those stupid rumors…No, Colette. We aren't doing anything tomorrow…or ever."

"Oh…well then who are you going to be spending Lover's Day with?" Colette asked, pressing the matter unintentionally.

"Wh-what? Why, who are you spending it with?" Sheena sputtered, trying desperately to distract the naïve little girl.

"Ah…um…" if Sheena had been watching her, she might have seen those blue eyes elevating to regard Lloyd who was walking alone a little ahead of them before hastily returning to the ground in front of her feet.

"Oh Sheena, we're going to have so much fun tomorrow!" an obnoxious voice half shouted, its owner attempting to hug her from behind.

Sensing his oncoming presence, she quickly sidestepped and caught up with Lloyd (leaving a dejected and face-planted Zelos lying in the dirt). Meltokio had entered view minutes ago, and was now looming higher every step they took closer.

"Hey uh…" she stopped when she saw an odd look in his eye. "What are you thinking about?"

"Hm? Oh hey Sheena. Sorry, I was just thinking about the whole Lover's Day thing. I realized that I hadn't really ever thought about love before. I guess it makes sense for other people. Like Kratos loved my mother. But I never thought about it and…me. I mean how do I know if I've found it? What does it feel like?" He looked at her, eyes innocently begging for answers.

"I think…it might be different for each person. For some people it can feel like an indefinable joy while doing something, for others a calm happiness they get just from being around another person." She replied, trying not to avert her gaze this time. _Martel help me his eyes are beautiful…_

"Have you ever been in love?" he asked quizzically, tilting his head to one side.

"What?! I…no! I-I mean…" She took a breath, calming herself. _Steady Sheena, don't freak out. You're having a serious conversation with him!_ "I don't think I have quite yet…" she shuddered internally at this half-lie. _That didn't even make sense!_ He looked like he was about to ask what that meant (or tell her that didn't even make sense), so she said the first thing that entered her mind.

"What about you? Is there someone you have a uh…romantic interest in?" No sooner had she finished saying it than her brain caught up to what she just said…and how incredibly straightforward it was. Knowing it was too late to play it off she held her breath, watching for his reaction, praying for this not to be his awakening moment from oblivious-world.

"Hmm…I don't think so…" he looked up thoughtfully, unaware of Sheena's breath of relief "But then again, like I said, it's pretty new to me." He looked back down again, a saddened look in his eye. "But I'm still not going to have anyone to be with tomorrow…it's gonna be kinda lonely."

She was just ready to jump on this opportunity when he started again.

"Say, what are you and Zelos doing tomorrow?"

"…What?" was all she could think to say, mentally storing what she was about to say away for later use.

"Well he said you two were going to be together all day. And just a little while ago he told me you'd be together all night too. Just wondering what you two would be doing, if you were spending so much time together."

Fighting the extremely powerful urge to turn around and outright kill Zelos once and for all, she concentrated on keeping her voice steady. "No, Lloyd, we're not…I mean he and I aren't…" she took another deep breath, "There isn't anything between Zelos and I, and there never will be. Never." She smiled at the grin spreading across his face.

For some reason, this made Lloyd happier. He didn't know why, but when she said that it felt as though some unknown weight had been lifted from his heart. But then it occurred to him that she would be alone tomorrow. "H-Hey…in that case, did you want to…hang out tomorrow?"

"Ye-Yes!" she blurted out instantly, startling him. He had barely gotten the question out. She coughed. "I mean…I'd love to…Lloyd." She finished, blushing furiously. _I would like nothing more than to spend Lover's Day with you, Lloyd…_

This now made Lloyd blush as the two locked eyes with one another. Neither one seemed to be able to look away, entirely content with sharing each other's gaze. Finally their moment was severed by a nefarious chosen throwing an arm around Lloyd's neck.

"Just you wait, country boy. I'll introduce you to all the hunnies around town. I, of course, will be unable to entertain them all, given that Sheena and I will be busy most of the nigh-" he stopped as he noticed Sheena standing there, positively quaking with pent up wrath. His eyes widened and he saw a very small window for a head start closing very rapidly.

"So, um, Lloyd, I'll see you later on this evening then." Sheena said. She swiftly ducked in and brushed a light kiss on his cheek before running into the city under the pretense of giving chase to the Chosen who had just sprinted through the main gates. She was glad he couldn't see the crimson that made her face burn as she ran.

Lloyd watched her run out of sight, and slowly brought a hand to where her lips had touched him. This gave him a number of things to think about. However upon entering the grand city, his attention was quickly pulled in many directions at once, and he pushed those thoughts into the "To Think About…Later" folder in the back of his mind, which he was otherwise fairly vigilant about keeping clean and empty.

"Wow…just look at it all!" he heard from Genis.

* * *

**Yeah, this one might not be as interesting as others. But I felt it was semi necessary. Shows some connection between Sheena and Lloyd, and hints at other..."complications."**

**So if you dont like it...wait till next one.**

**Also, check out my profile for a Sneak Peek at the next chapter. These will be updated along with the story, so be sure to look em up whenever you want more.**

**Till next time.**


	3. Never Go According to Plan

**Didn't write other day cause I was busy not-writing. But I sit now, Thinking Toothpick in mouth and favorite Idea Coin flipping in my right hand, in front of my computer. I sit ready to type.**

**Nothing's changed in the past few days; I still don't own ToS, or anything relating to the content of the game. That includes friends, swords, ninjas, or a life.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: …Never Go According to Plan**

Apparently Zelos had not been the only one looking forward to this holiday. The city was now barely recognizable as the grand capital of Tethe'alla.

Almost all the building's walls had been decorated with colorful banners and posters, a few actually advertising the resort in Altamira. The corporations it seemed, cared little where one spent their money, so long as it was somewhere they felt happy. It was a heartwarming experience to see so many normally shrewd businesses holding such great respect for the occasion instead of attempting to make as much money as possible off the feelings in the air. Considering it wasn't even the big day yet, there were a surprising number of people milling about, helping some construct temporary street vending-shops or simply chatting in the park.

Although it appeared that Zelos had not been lying about the hotel issues. People from the countryside swamped the city, and everyone needed a place to stay. Lloyd spotted a poster advertising beds in the Arena, which had been closed down in the name of the holiday. Several poor from the slums could be seen making a small fortune renting rooms in the lower districts. It was assumed that the higher classes were residing in the guest rooms of the castle.

The younger members of the group stood agape at it all. There was so much to take it. Genis was watching a mage entertaining a small cluster of children with small sparks shaped like hearts, Colette was eager to spend some time in the gardens surrounding the castle, and Lloyd was itching to follow the scent of food wafting through the air from a number of sources.

"Alright, I can already see keeping everyone together would be a challenging and likely fruitless task, so I'm just going to say to you all: meet back at the Chosen's home before it gets too dark out, and don't leave the main city." Raine instructed. These words had hardly left her mouth when half the party tore off in different directions. Presea, not wanting to stray too far from her fellow youth, walked to where Genis was asking the mage how to channel mana in to do street tricks, leaving Regal and Raine standing alone.

"I suppose I shall spend time consorting with the 'nobility'…" Regal stated flatly before walking towards the steps leading to the castle.

By his tone Raine could tell he didn't think much of them at all, but ties must be kept and burning bridges was never wise... Her thoughts were interrupted when he stopped at the first step and asked, "Would you like to come?"

There was something odd in his eyes when he said that, but she didn't think he was only inviting her so as not to be rude. "No, thank you Regal." She hesitated before adding "I might join you later, however."

He nodded, no expression showing on his face, and turned back to climb the stairs. She sighed and looked around. It really was amazing, even if she made a point not to be held impressed by anything under a thousand years old. A few clouds blotted portions of the sky and she shuddered as a large, cold patch of shade spread over her. Perhaps she would check into the manor early and curl up with a book until she joined Regal.

* * *

The Duke walked through the main castle gates, nodding to the knights on duty. In the gardens outside, a girl stood with a flower in her long blonde hair. She giggled; _surely they won't miss one…_ She walked further down the path, letting the aroma from all the assorted blossoms wash over her. She stopped at an oddly shaped bush. It looked as though it had been trampled recently and she frowned at this. Noticing what appeared to be red vine plant towards the middle of the foliage, she reached for it and tugged gently. A slight and very quiet "_oomph"_ originated. She stared, not once in her sixteen years of living had she ever heard a plant make noise back. The girl yanked harder, bent on discovering this unfamiliar _oomphing_ vegetation; no sooner had she done this than a man suddenly tumbled out, clutching his head where a tiny patch of hair was now missing.

"Oops…" she muttered, staring at the lock of red hair in her hand and Zelos lying on the ground.

"M-my beautiful hair! I'm sorry Sheen! I didn't mean anything like the way Lloyd made it sound!" Zelos opened his eyes and spotted Colette. "You're…not Sheena. Is she around?" He asked looking wildly about for a surprise attack.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to…to…" Colette stammered, attempting feebly to put the torn hair back onto the scalp of the chosen sitting in front of her. "N-No, I don't think she's here. At least, I didn't see her here. She is a ninja though, so she might be here…or there!" she yelled, pointing at a small bush directly behind him.

He yelped and jumped across the path, nearly diving headlong into a rosebush. "That isn't funny! It's not!" He cried back to where she stood giggling. She had never seen him move so fast before.

As he stood dusting himself and looking indignant, he looked around again. "Where is everybody?"

"Oh, Raine said we should all go do our own things and then just meet back at your house later before it gets too dark out..." Colette recited, trying to remember her teacher's exact words.

"Humph, renting out my house to other people. She's lucky I'm so generous. But I'd have to disagree about the night thing. That's the best time to be out!" he grinned slyly, "Y'see, that'll be the best quality time with one's hunnies…" he caught her confused look again, "Just don't tell Sheena that this time, please? I need to be on her good side for anything to happen tomorrow."

"Umm…I don't think she has plans to do anything with you tomorrow…or _ever_." She mimicked Sheena's harsh tone as she had spoken those words.

Zelos looked at her, shocked. "Now that just sounds like something she would say…but anyways, what's all this nonsense? Of course she'll spend tomorrow with me! We're made for each other, y'see." _Or at least she's made for me._ "Besides, what else could she be doing?" he smiled arrogantly, utterly convinced he was the absolute best thing anyone could possibly be spending his or her time with.

"Well, she said that, and then she dodged you, and then you fell down, and then she went to talk to Lloyd. I didn't listen because that would have been rude…" Colette looked down. "But I think…she might have been making plans with him."

His eyes narrowed at this, displeasure etched on his face. There was _no_ way any woman could ignore the peak of all masculinity and beauty that was himself for so long, and then be interested in some small fry swordsman in the time they've spent together. No, that would pretty much throw his entire reality out of sync; thus, impossible. _Probably just spreading rumors to make me jealous…sneaky lynx…_He smirked, _but these delusions Lloyd might be having may cause problems, so it might be best if he weren't around my voluptuous fox for a little while…_

He sighed. "Colette, Colette, Colette, allow me, the Worry Slayer, to assure you, nothing like that happened. She probably just wanted to know how to grow some corn or something else simple only he would know."

She was about to open her mouth to comment when a wet droplet hit her forehead. She looked up to see dark clouds over the lands. She sighed disappointedly; _Flowers never look as good as when they're in the sun…_

"Ah! C'mon angel, let's head back to my mansion before this rain totally ruins any more of my gorgeous hair." Zelos called from the end of the path, arms held up to shield his head from the three or four few drops falling from the sky.

"O-Okay!" she responded, stumbling slightly as she almost tripped. _I hope Lloyd makes it back without getting caught in the storm…_

* * *

"Duke Bryant, whatever is the matter?" a snobby noblewoman's voice rang out.

"It is nothing of importance." Regal said, turning from the side-room's window, beyond which two Chosen could be seen walking (admittedly one a tad faster than the other) together in the direction of the nobility housing quarters. "Though I'm afraid I'd prefer taking my leave now, before the storm hits."

"Regal, you know you're more than welcome to spend the night in one of the guest rooms." The king spoke from a high backed chair.

"Your generosity is appreciated as always, king, but my place is with my companions." He answered, bowing slightly to the older man.

"As you will, Duke." His majesty said, watching the other's back as he left the room.

* * *

"What about these?" the young woman asked the shop owner, gesturing to the wall on which rows upon rows of perfumes and other seducers sat.

"Yes, almost every flower's scent known to this area can be found on that wall." The owner answered, wondering if the girl was planning on making a purchase sometime that day.

The younger woman fidgeted slightly, unsure of what to buy. Attention drawn to another wall, she pointed. "And those?"

The older woman sighed heavily, closing her eyes. _I can't believe I'm doing this…but 'tis the season…_ "Child, let me have a look at you." The younger looked startled for a moment before slowly stepping closer for the shop owner to look appraisingly into her eyes.

"What's going on?" Sheena asked warily, ready to grab her cards if the old lady tried anything.

"I'm looking into your passion. Why it is you're here." She sighed again and removed her glasses. "I can tell you, right now, that it matters not what clothes you wear for this lad, what your body smells or looks like when you're talking to him. You are in love." She grimaced at her merchandise, waving a hand carelessly in their direction. "These are trivialities for those men and women that need objects and materials to show their affection for one another. You…I believe are beyond that. It's not the physical that pulls you to him."

Sheena stood, speechless. She had no idea what to say at this point…but she knew she was right. While Lloyd was handsome and she found all his features exceptionally attractive, it was his character, what he said, what he did, the very way he lived his life that made him the only man she could ever dream of having.

"Worry not, child. I do not expect a response." said the old woman, seeing the girl was unsure of how to react. "But please believe my words. I've been doing this for a very long time." The wizened face smiled at Sheena, lifting her face with a wrinkled hand.

"Yes…I believe you. I…Thank you, I won't forget your words." Sheena said as she left the store empty handed, yet feeling better for it.

"You are ready to give your heart to him, and he'll treasure it like no man has ever treasured a woman's heart before." the elder woman murmured to her empty store before returning to the backroom.

Outside, Sheena fought a shiver. It looked as though a tidal wave had just hit the city less than a minute ago, and still more rain was falling. _When did it get so late? And wet? Better get back to the Perve's house before anyone starts to worry._ She started down the now dark streets, dimly lit by the lamps around the walkways.

She had almost reached the main city steps from a side street when she saw none other than her favorite red-clad warrior making his way down in the opposite direction of Zelos' manor. She noticed he looked mildly annoyed at something, but couldn't decipher what that might be. He continued across the flat without looking to either side before exiting down the next set of steps. _Maybe he'll be meeting us back at Zelos' place later?_ She decided to resume her travel to the Chosen's home.

Upon arrival, she was greeted with the usual greasy butler at the doors.

"Ah, Ms. Fujibayashi. Master Wilder has made a note of offering you the grand bedroom this evening. He is currently out at the moment, however he will likely be returning shortly."

"Will he be sleeping in the bedroom too?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at this obvious trap.

"The master did not specify." The oily man confessed.

"I'll pass," She retorted dryly. "Where's everyone else?"

"Resting ma'am, were I to guess. It's not my business to know the activiti–" Sebastian began with his nose in the air.

"Yeah alright – thanks." Sheena cut him off. "Why was Lloyd leaving then if everyone is resting?"

"Lloyd, ma'am?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow, apparently never having heard this name before.

"Lloyd! Red clothes, two swords, soft brown eyes–" she stopped herself before she got carried away.

"Ah, Sir Bud." His looked shifted to that of reserved calm. "It's not my place to say."

"What do you mean, 'it's not your place to say'? What happened?" Sheena demanded.

"I apologize, but you'll have to take that up with the sir Bud." The butler did not appear to be willing to give any more information.

Choosing to find out for herself what the hell was going on over beating it out of the butler, Sheena stalked back down the steps from the manor. As she passed the gardens, she took note of the bush that Zelos always hid in when he was avoiding someone. Though it appeared uninhabited, it looked as though it had been visited recently. _No way he'd be there now. He hates the rain._

Speaking of which, the rain had lightened up to a slow drizzle now. While normally she would have wanted to stop and enjoy the sensation of the tiny water droplets, the desire to find Lloyd was greater.

She went back to where she saw him disappear from sight and surveyed her surroundings._ Now I just need to find Lloyd again…_It occurred to her this might prove a difficult task. She had no idea where he was, where he was going, or if he was even coming back that night. Meltokio was huge, and he could be in any number of places.

Hearing footsteps behind her she looked down the stairs, half-expecting and half-hoping her search to be over. But her spirits died when she saw it was only Zelos, with reddened cheeks and a sparkle of mischief in his eye at seeing her.

"Where have you been?" he asked, looking her up and down.

"Where have you been?" she replied, folding her arms over her breasts to give him less of a view and eyeing his cheeks.

He put his arms up and chuckled coolly. "You got me. I won't ask if you don't."

She shrugged her indifference, figuring she could probably guess what happened. But she was wasting time here. _Maybe he's seen Lloy–_

"Tell me, isn't this rain lovely? I always thought it seemed like the heavens themselves were weeping whenever it rained." Zelos said suddenly, looking up into the dark sky where water still dropped. "Though now of course since we've been there, it doesn't seem like that can be the case, huh?" he added, reverting his eyes to hers with a mature smile on his face.

"I…guess." Sheena was a little thrown off. She rarely saw a serious side to Zelos Wilder.

"Hm." His familiar roguish smile returned, but for the first time his eyes weren't on any part of her body other than her face. "Are you feeling alright, Sheena? You seem distracted…"

The loud, booming sound of thunder came from right outside the city walls, and Sheena surprised herself when she didn't even flinch. Ever since the incident with Volt as a child, she had always been terrified of that horrible noise. _Heh…guess I have Lloyd to thank for that…_He had helped her overcome that fear, and she doubted she would have been strong enough to do so if he hadn't been there.

"Um…Ah, no. I'm fine." Sheena managed to say. Something felt weird in this situation and she wasn't sure how to address it. She jumped when she felt an arm around her shoulders.

"You looked cold. And I know how much you hate lightning." He smiled innocently, again the lack of perverse notions unsettling to her. "How'sa 'bout we head on back to my mansion? We can get you a seat by the warm fire." He started to walk her back up the stairs, feeling her hand briefly on his waist before disappearing a second later.

"I– No!" She almost shouted, taking his arm off her. "I came to find Lloyd." _Yes, Lloyd. Not Zelos._

"Lloyd?" Zelos repeated, bewildered. He regained his composure "Last I heard, he was headin' off to go see Colette. Apparently she's really head-over-heels for him. Gotta love them country folk." He finished with a sincere smile.

"Colette…?" Sheena echoed hollowly.

"Yeppers. Who knows what Martel has in store for those two? Now let's head on back. I'm startin' to get cold." Zelos made a shivering motion and tried slipping his hand back around her, but she raised an arm, stopping it.

"No…I came to find Lloyd. And I…I…" her voice trailed off, and she looked quite hopeless.

"Sheena you're not making any sense, Lloyd's off with Colette somewhere. Who knows where? Are you really going to spend the night wandering the streets looking for him? And what if you do manage to find _them_?" Zelos pressed on.

She stood, staring at the ground with fist clenched, unsure of what to do. She was a mix of emotions, but right now "confused" would be the best descriptor of her mental state. _What do I do now? Lloyd wouldn't go with Colette…would he?_ With a painful throb she realized that he might not even be interested in her the same way she was in him.

"C'mon babe. Let's go home." He smiled charmingly again, showing his white teeth. He offered his arm invitingly.

* * *

**A special Thank You to KaylaBirde. I read my own work carefully at least a dozen times before posting, and I'd still be damned if I didn't misspell someones name. I'll be sure to check my sentence beginnings more closely for the coming chapters. Thanks again.**

**Till next time.**


	4. Another Man

**Chapter 4: Another Man**

Lloyd walked out of another restaurant. _Man they sure know how to dine here in Tethe'alla. Can't wait for tomorrow! I can show Sheena all the good places I've found._ Striding into the empty street, he saw a couple in the distance walking hand in hand down the lane. The street was otherwise deserted. It was amazing to think that no more than an hour ago, the they'd been packed with townsfolk. _Huh…maybe no one here likes this weather._ He inhaled deeply through his nose. _Smells like rain… _He smiled. He had always loved the rain.

The sky was a fairly dark shade of gray now, meaning that while cloudy, the sun had probably gone down. He wondered if Raine would punish him if "too dark" was helped along by clouds making it seem later than it actually was.

Resolving not to push this theory, he hurried up the road back to Zelos' place. _Wonder how the others spent their day. Hope they have some good stories._ He thought as he passed the place where Genis was last seen learning tricks with magic.

He glared menacingly at the steps as he approached them. He hated stairs, and it seemed every place they had ever been to on their journey was abundant in them. But he resigned himself. They wouldn't carry him to the top, and if he wanted to make it back before a torrential downpour, he'd have to hurry. He liked rain, but he didn't like the uncomfortable wet clothes that usually accompanied them. Taking the stairs two at a time to reach the top faster and taking a sharp right at the top, he arrived panting at the doorsteps to the Chosen's house. _Twice each step, half the time!_ He thought, very pleased with his own reasoning.

He caught his breath quickly, being in excellent physical shape after all they had been through, and came to the door. Hesitating for a moment on if he should just walk in or knock, he chose the former.

But a second before his hand touched the handle the door swung open, revealing Zelos' manservant – nose in the air and eyes closed.

"Oh hey Sebastian." Lloyd greeted. _Was he expecting me or something?_ He took a tentative step forward, showing he intended to enter because the man was standing directly in the frame.

"Good evening, sir Bud." The butler greeted in return, giving the slightest of all head nods. He did not budge.

An uncomfortable silence followed. The butler was the first to break it. "Was there something you required, sir?"

"Uh, Yeah. Can I come in?" Lloyd asked. He had never needed permission to enter the mansion before…

"I'm afraid we're completely out of beds for the evening. I am terribly sorry." Came the ready answer.

Lloyd never prided himself in any form of brain activity, but if there was one thing he could catch onto it was reading people. Leaning to the left, he tried to see past the man in the door. The butler nonchalantly shifted his weight onto his right foot, obstructing his view again. Knowing it would be pointless to try the other side, Lloyd sighed.

"Is there a real reason I can't sleep in the mansion tonight? I'm a friend of Zelos! You don't remember me?" Lloyd asked, slightly exasperated.

"I apologize again, but the masters orders were strict." The butler slipped. He opened his mouth and then closed it again, trying not to draw attention, but it was too late.

"Zelos _told_ you not to let me in?!" Now Lloyd was pissed. "Why?"

Trying to rectify the situation, the butler thought quickly. "Not you…specifically. Only when we ran out of beds. The last to return to the manor was to find somewhere else to sleep. It's already a crime we must condemn some to the couches…Perhaps Master Wilder's idea of a joke?" He noticed the swordsman's hands grasping the hilts of his blades out of anger. _The master promised sir Bud wasn't the violent type…_

"…Fine." Lloyd said, "He wants to play these mean jokes on his friends, I'll be at the butt end." He took a step back, scowling at the smug butler. He turned, prepared to leave. _Better me than someone else I care about…_

"Wait!" a female voice rang out. He looked back and saw Colette in the doorway pushing the butler, "Why can't Lloyd stay?"

Sebastian sighed; he had asked all the guests to retire to their rooms until he allowed them to wander about, just as the master ordered. But this girl seemed to be able to hear through the wooden doors, down the stairs, and across the room. "B-because–"

"If Lloyds leaving, I'm going too!" the girl frowned at the greasy man trying to handle the situation of multiple fronts.

"No, Colette!" Lloyd didn't want his friends to have a share in this. Besides, finding _a_ bed on this night would be tough enough as it was, let alone two. He smiled at her "It's just for one night anyway. We can take it up with Zelos in the morning. Don't worry about me."

Her eyes watered briefly, but she nodded. The butler head-bowed once to him and promptly shut the door.

_Phew…crisis averted._ Lloyd thought as he turned around. _Time to find a place to sleep…_He normally didn't mind sleeping outside. He was used to it, as most of the party was. But tonight he was minus in shelter, and that came first for him…right after food.

Lloyd sneezed suddenly. _Didn't feel that one coming…_

He shrugged, and then remembered the weather. _Need to get someplace before–_

Lighting forked the sky, and immediately following was what felt like a dozen buckets of water being emptied directly over him. Breathing deep and coughing slightly once the deluge passed (he couldn't draw breath during) he shook what little water he could from his hair and face as though it might lessen the effects of being wet. It didn't, and now he was bothered. His clothes were soaked and he had no method of drying them at this time.

He walked down the main city steps, irritation increasing to mild annoyance as he pondered why Zelos, his supposed _friend_ had played such a cruel trick on him. Not looking to his left or right, he continued across the flat. _I'm going to need Sheena to show me how to go about teaching Zelos a lesson._ He smiled as he exited down the next set of steps, thinking of his ninja companion.

He came to the entrance plaza to the city. Spotting a hotel a short distance to the right, he thought he might try his luck there. _Gotta start somewhere…_ Stepping in, and earning himself a glower from the man behind the front desk for treading water into his building, he neared the counter and requested a room.

He could sense the enjoyment in the man's voice as he told him they didn't have any.

_Why is everyone in this city so mean?_ He clenched his teeth and started back towards the door when he heard hurried footsteps and shouting from the stairs.

"Why I _NEVER_!!" came a female voice. The sound of a slap reverberated down the halls.

"Aww baby, don't be like that!" a very familiar male's voice called back in response.

Lloyd stopped halfway to the door and turned to see who was coming – a woman, flustered and angry, and in pursuit a longhaired redhead with a pink cheek.

He allowed the woman to rush past him and stepped in the way of Zelos, who collided into his chest and fell backwards.

"What's the deal, Zelos? Why can't I sleep in your house tonight?" He asked the dazed chosen.

"Huh? Who–Oh hey buddy!" Zelos said with a smile, "Oh that? Weellll, it complicated, y'see. But the bottom line is that I…need a favor from you!"

"You probably don't understand," He added while pushing himself to his feet, noticing the boy's look of confusion, "But that's okay! That in fact helps me a lot. What's important, and all you need to know, is that it would help me out so much if you could just not spend tonight and tomorrow night at my place. So whaddaya say? Can you help a friend out?" his eyes pleaded with Lloyd.

"Well…I guess if it's helping a friend…" Lloyd said slowly, still not seeing how where he slept as having an impact to Zelos' lifestyle any more than his other friends. "But you could have just asked me. Then I could have gotten a room somewhere and wouldn't have to sleep outsi–"

"Great! That's good to know, but I really gotta run now bud, I'll catch you later…just not at my house, yeah? Yeah. Later!" he dodged around Lloyd to the door. "Samantha! Don't leave me!" he shouted before running to the left out of view.

Lloyd spun around to the clerk, startling him. "Give me his room." He said dangerously.

"O–or what?" he stammered. The boy said nothing but thumbed the hilts of his blades, grinning.

He fumbled around under the desk for something, and produced a spare key. Thanking Martel they had a spare for every room, he handed it over. "Room 9, top floor. Best suite in Meltokio." He offered feebly, trying to please the twin-blades as much as their wielder.

Lloyd took the key and started up the stairs. It wasn't often he was able to think quickly like that, but he hated acting that way. Truth be told if it came down to it, he knew he couldn't so much as thrown a light punch at the guy. He just didn't have it in him. He sighed, _but desperate times call…_

He came to the door, 009. _Why do they bother having two zeros? It's not like they have over a hundred rooms…_he entered the room. He could tell Zelos hadn't been in here long. Almost nothing was touched except the window, which was letting in a brisk, but not unpleasant breeze. Not even bothering to lock the door behind him he took a few steps to the middle of the room.

Lloyd groaned as he undid his shirt and slipped it off. It hit the floor with a loud slopping noise. He bent down, picked it up, and threw it over the heater. Setting it on very low, he remembered the time Sheena had taught him how to use one shortly after arriving in this world (and how he – with the help of Colette – had almost burnt the inn down). They didn't have any in Sylvarant. He took a step back to stop and look around the room. He wondered how many other rooms the Chosen paid for at every hotel that he never used.

This one was huge as far as hotels went. Though he supposed it wasn't unexpected – this was Meltokio after all. It had rich deep red carpets, and pearl white walls and ceiling. Currently the room was dark, the only light filtering in from the lights outside the open window across the room from the door, but he didn't mind. It was enough to see where he was walking. The bed was decently…enormous, pushed against the left wall a few feet from the window itself. He also wondered if this was standard for this room, or if it had anything to do with Zelos… He always said something about "bigger beds"… He shrugged. _Maybe you slept better or something?_ "Guess I'll find out tonight..."

He stretched, feeling the soreness in his arms and chest being tested. Fighting for you life several times a day, every day, can lead to pretty good conditioning he discovered. He sat on the end of the bed, taking off his gloves and undoing his boots. _How long has it been since I've been able just to relax like this?_ He chalked up one point on his ongoing mental battle between being alone and being with others. This was Team Alone's first point.

A sudden draft interrupted his thoughts and he moved to the window to close it when he was immobilized at the frame. The view was…beautiful, but not in a traditional sense. More of a dark beauty. He tallied another point for Alone as he watched the street below him, devoid of life. He didn't know what it was, but there was something breathtaking about seeing the empty quiet street, barely illuminated only by the lamps along the sides. Drizzle fell slowly onto the pavement, and he heard the loud booming sound of thunder again that evening from right outside the city walls. It seemed not all beautiful things came in a field of flowers with rainbows and sunshine. There too existed an equally enchanting side of the moon's time. His ears picked up incoherent voices from below, and he looked down to see a silhouetted couple standing facing each other in the street.

It was impossible to distinguish physical features or discern what they were saying from where Lloyd stood at the window's edge without angel senses, but he got the impression they were debating something; what seemed to be the female in her own distress and the male trying to comfort her. Finally the woman got free of her lover's arm around her shoulder and stood, saying something to him before silence came between the two. He made some comment then and tried putting his arm back around her. After being stopped, he spoke a few words, and offered his hand to her. She paused for a moment, again fighting some internal battle. Lloyd privately hoped this lead to a happy ending. He never liked the stories where the hero or heroine dies or good guy loses. She reached forward tentatively, as though unsure of her actions. The man said something again, making the same gesture as before. This seemed to win her over, as she followed up by placing her own arm around his waist and they resumed their walk.

He felt a pang in his heart and silently subtracted a point from team alone as he heard their laughter, still walking with one arm around the other. Would he ever find someone like that? He watched them make it all the way to the street corner where one turned to the other and spoke inaudibly. He looked away when the two kissed, feeling he was invading the privacy of the two displaying emotions in public.

A dull _Click_ was heard from the room behind him. He spun round and saw the dark figure of a woman leaning against his door. "Hey you…" came the familiar almost-husky voice.

Lloyd smiled broadly as he recognized his best friend's voice. "Hey…you." He responded. "Where've you been all day?"

She said nothing, just stood there against his door.

He frowned when he saw a tear shining on her face through the darkness. "Sheena… Are you okay?"

"Lloyd…" She called once before rushing across the room and throwing herself into his bare chest.

"Sheena! What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Lloyd ignored the natural blush that came when she embraced his half-clothed body.

"I was…scared Lloyd. I though…I thought you…" She sniffed, trying to wipe away the tears but couldn't bring her arms to leave his back. She settled for burying her face further into him. "I thought I'd lost you…"

"What did…Why would you think that?" Lloyd asked, feeling more clueless than usual.

"I heard…then Zelos…you and Col…and that you…" She tried to explain but was muffled by his chest and wasn't making a whole of sense to begin with.

"Sheena…" he murmured soothingly, "You'll always have me. Always. I promise."

His hands gently made their way around her back. "Remember Heimdall? 'I want to be with you.' And I'll always want to be with you, Sheena. So you'll always have me if you want me."

She stopped crying, smiling into his unclad muscle. His arms gave her more than a simple hug. They were a shelter for her. Someplace she felt safe from anything. She had no idea if he meant that the way it sounded, but it didn't make it any less meaningful for her. He had said it. "Promise?" She whispered.

She felt an arm leave her back and then a hand cupping her chin, tenderly lifting her face up. She met Lloyd's gaze and was completely lost in those brown eyes she had fallen so deeply in love with.

"I promise…thousand needles and all if I break it." He vowed to her, smiling affectionately. He wasn't sure what this emotion pouring through him was. But he got a powerful feeling right then, just by being there for the girl he had grown so close to in the past few weeks. _What is this feeling?_ It wasn't by any means "bad," but the fact that he couldn't place it irked him.

They shared a moment, blissfully staring into one another's eyes, Sheena's hands still on his back, enjoying the feeling of muscle tensing under her touch. She then became very aware of just how close they were, that for the first time that Lloyd only had pants on, and that they were alone in a hotel suite. The desire to kiss him right then almost transcended 'wanting'. It nearly became a 'needing'. She felt the warmth return to her face from that morning. "Um…Lloyd?"

For the first time, Lloyd seemed to have caught onto a social cue. "Ah, sorry. I'll go put a shirt on. I wasn't expecting–" He muttered as he pulled away.

"No, Lloyd, not that…" she began, stopping him on the way to the heater. "It's…never mind. Don't worry about it." She smiled. There'd be time for that tomorrow. She watched as he stood scratching his head, unsure if he should put the damp shirt on or not. She had only seen Lloyd shirtless once, and that was on the beach at Altamira with many other people looking on. Hardly a chance to enjoy the view. Now however they were entirely alone and she could gaze all she wanted. The years before spent working a forge and the daily physical exercise of their journey had all lead to a very nicely toned body.

While the wise-woman had been correct in assuming it wasn't the physical that drew her to Lloyd, it would be a blatant lie to say she wouldn't dream about that body of his and…

"Hey Sheena, what's with the look?" Lloyd interrupted her wandering mind. "Do I have something on me?" He checked his body.

"No, it's…nothing" She murmured, feeling a smile creeping its way in upon seeing his arms brushing invisible dirt off his pants.

He shrugged, then yawned. "Well, did you want to spend the night here? Don't wanna make you hike all the way back to Zelos' house."

She blushed again, "Yeah, I'd like that…thanks Lloyd." He nodded and took a pillow from the bed and dropped it on the ground.

"You don't have to do that," She said quickly, "The beds pretty big…we could probably both fit in."

"Alright, thanks." He said appreciatively, jumping onto one side and lying out, stretching again and resting his hands behind his head. "I've been getting a little tired of hard ground." He adjusted himself carefully, so to leave Sheena over three-fourths of the bed. He couldn't remember at the moment which Dwarven Vow it was, but one referred to always being courteous towards women.

Sheena stood at the other end for a moment before taking off her shoes and undoing her hair. Lloyd, who had glanced over, was stunned at this. He had never seen her with her hair down before. It fell straight, raven dark meshing with the rooms shadows, shining what little light there was off the layers curving around her slim shoulders. Though her bangs remained, forming the shape that framed her perfect face. Seeing his look, she tilted her head. "What is it Lloyd?"

"Your…your hair." He said simply.

She blushed. What was wrong with her hair? "Should I…put it back up?" she asked hesitantly.

"No, it's…you look…great with it like that…" he said, his own cheeks turning slightly crimson. He turned over, facing the edge of the bed as she began changing her clothes. He remembered an "off the record" dwarven vow Dirk had taught him relating to women and their privacy.

Sheena said nothing as she slipped under the covers. Lloyd could feel her moving about the bed, trying to find a comfortable place. A few pauses and rustling of blankets later, he was just wondering how long she would be going about this until he felt the bed sink a little behind him and a slender arm wrap itself around his torso. His eyes widened and he rolled over to find himself face to face with a blushing Sheena.

"What? No where else was comfortable…" she muttered, throwing a backward glance at the rest of the bed as though it were its fault.

Lloyd took in her sleeping attire. A kimono, similar in color and shape to her combat one, but this one was sleeveless and left from the thigh down bare. He blushed as he caught sight of her legs, and brought his eyes up, only to find them now resting on her chest. He didn't know if the night kimono was more revealing, or he had just never been this close to her before, but… _Ga!_ He quickly clamped his eyes shut. "H-hey, w-whatever works for you."

She smiled and moved further into his chest, closing her eyes. "Goodnight Lloyd…" she whispered softly, "Thanks…"

He smiled and brought an arm around to hold her close "Goodnight…Sheena." He began taking all of the day's events in. What was this feeling he got when he was around Sheena like this? He didn't think he had ever had it before, but it felt…right.

They fell asleep like that. Two people lying together taking up only the last fourth of bed-space. Outside the rain had long since stopped, and the clouds were beginning to dissipate, revealing a back sky and hundreds of thousands of bright twinkling stars.


	5. Their Day

**Sorry for the delay folks, was getting a few things in order (such as redoing my room-finally) which means no computer. Have you tried living without internet for over 24 hours? Its like not eating for three days. And it sucks.**

**But anyways, thats all over and done with. I now have an actual desk area, which may or may not contribute to the bettering of overall quality in my stories. I suppose time will tell.**

**Bottom line, good to be back. Here's chapter 5. (Be glad I didnt take a weekend trip to Phoenix, or it would have been even longer...but I cant live that long without my analogical food, so I'm not going to pretend there was a real danger of not updating)**

**I own no Tales of Symphonia related-anythings.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Their Day**

Sheena awoke to the rays of sunlight that slanted across the rooftops of the neighboring buildings and through the open window onto her face. She felt the warmth of the body in front of her, and smiled without opening her eyes. How many days had she dreamt of this? Waking up next to…

"…Lloyd." She cooed softly, opening her eyes. He didn't stir, only kept on with his quiet breathing. She fought an urge to giggle at how cute he looked just then, one arm still around her. She put an arm around his side. _All mine._

She began absent-mindedly playing with his hair. It had an extra-feathery quality after being in the rain last night, and she fought an urge to ruffle it. She'd never noticed it before, but every hair had a perfect place on his head, and never seemed to be disturbed no matter where or how he slept. _Also mine._

Her eyes settled on his lips, which were slowly rising and falling with his breaths. They were slightly parted, and seemed to be tantalizing her with their soft, luscious being. She fought yet another urge to plant her own lips on them. For the first time in she didn't care how long, she lost.

Sheena leaned forward, intending to reclaim what should have been hers last night. _So…mine…_

Her attempt was interrupted when someone tried the door suddenly.

"Yo, Lloyd! You in there?" a muffled voice came from the other side of the door.

Sheena froze, not knowing what to do. She couldn't get dressed fast enough to answer the door, but she couldn't very well answer it in what she was wearing. Especially not since the person on the other side knew Lloyd had slept there last night. A half-naked girl answering the door could lead to more than a few awkward conversations. She prayed the door was properly locked and simply held on to Lloyd as the person tried the door again.

"C'mon man, the clerk says he gave a kid in red clothes the spare key…I musta dropped mine er somethin." The voice identified itself with its trademarked whine-value.

Sheena grinned as she recalled pick-pocketing Zelos' hotel room key from him last night when he had his arm around her.

_Zelos walked away. Once he was out of view Sheena looked into her clenched fist to see what she had found in his pocket._

"_00…9?" the tag on the burnished key read, a faint smile played across her lips. Only one hotel had triple digits that she knew of. Gotta start somewhere…_

"Alright, you're probably still asleep, so I'll check up on you in a bit, Mmkay?" the voice drifted away.

Lloyd finally opened his eyes, and froze too. Sheena's face was mere inches from his own. "Ah! M-morning Sheena…" he greeted. By his voice alone it was apparent he was unaccustomed to waking up in the arms of beautiful girls. "Was…someone just at the door?" he asked, trying to break the silence.

"I think…there might have been." She answered. Seeing Lloyd had run out of things to say, she tapped his nose with a finger and rolled away to the other side of the bed, smiling slightly.

Lloyd rolled out too, and remembered his shirt still on the heater. Hurrying over, he made sure it wasn't burnt. Pleased the only lasting effect was being warmed cloth, he donned it, relishing its warmth ripple through his body. He turned to see Sheena eyeing him disappointedly, putting her hair back in its usual style. She was back in her regular purple kimono. He didn't know why, but he sighed in disappointment too. He had liked her in that other one…_ No! I'm not Zelos!_

"Well then, are you ready to see the town?" Sheena asked eagerly. She wanted to spend as much time with Lloyd as possible today.

"Yeah, lets go see what this Lover's Day is all about!" Lloyd answered with a fist pump.

The two took their leave from the room, Sheena expecting to encounter Zelos right outside the door. She was met with the same apprehension and relief when it came to the stairs, the lobby, and the front steps.

If they thought the city in preparation for this day was impressive, they were plainly not expecting today. While many of the posters and signs remained the same as they were yesterday, it looked as though many other attractions had been set up. The entire city itself was a show. The streets were packed with people, all laughing, smiling, having a great time doing whatever it was they were doing.

"Wow! Check that out!" Lloyd exclaimed, pointing.

"Or that!" Sheena yelled, not even looking wherever it was Lloyd was pointing to. "So much to do…where should we start?"

Lloyd felt his stomach rumble "How about breakfast?"

Sheena rolled her eyes, "How can you think about food right n-" she felt her own stomach growl.

He grinned at her knowingly, and she looked up to the sky in defeat. "C'mon, I'll show you a bunch of places I found yesterday. Best breakfast foods ever!" he grabbed her hand and led her through the crowd.

"L-Lloyd!" she stammered, but the crowds were too loud and her voice died before they reached him. She blushed as she felt his hand squeeze hers reassuringly, and she squeezed back.

* * *

The chosen entered his mansion. To say he was peeved might have proved an understatement. _First Sheena disappears on me last night, and then Lloyd totally jacks my hotel room?_

_This makes no sense! How could…and then she…GAAA!_ He threw himself into the closest couch. _This is so not fair!_

His faithful butler brought a glass if cold water on a silver platter. Zelos ignored him, continuing to pout face down into the cushions.

Suddenly hit with a wave of inspiration, he sat bolt upright, sending the platter flying and glass shattering across the floor. "I've got it!" he threw an irritated look at the butler calmly sweeping the remnants of the glass into a bin. "C'mon Sebastian, what do I pay you for?" _She just doesn't believe I'm serious about this…I'll show her._

Just then, an upstairs door creaked open, and Colette came out. Rubbing her eyes and yawning, she looked bleary eyed down at the chosen on the couch and the butler scurrying about cleaning. "Got what Zelos?" she awakened a bit more and remembered last night. "Zelos! Why did you make Lloyd sleep somewhere else last night?"

"Ahhh…Well," he decided it would be easier to keep track of as few lies as possible, "Because I needed a favor from him, and he happily agreed to it. Don't worry bout it! He's perfectly fine."

"He agreed to sleep somewhere else? He didn't seem happy about it last night…" she thought back.

"Well he and I spoke some words, and he was happy after that. Isn't that enough?" Zelos countered.

"I guess so…" Colette thought for a moment, then brightened up again. "So long as he's okay now. What are we all doing today?"

The door next to hers opened, and Regal drearily made his way out, eyes still closed.

"Oh, good morning Regal!" Colette seemed to match the definition of a "morning person". She paused, realizing she had not once ever been awake before Regal was. "Are you okay? You look…like you shouldn't be awake yet…"

"Hmm." Regal grunted without opening his mouth or eyes.

Zelos eyes narrowed as he took in Regal's appearance. Ruffled clothes, tousled hair…he grinned widely as he recognized those signs, even from where he sat downstairs.

"Say Regal, is Genis in there? I wanted to talk to him." Colette made to move past him into the room.

Regal instantly snapped to awake-mode and abruptly leaned into the side of the doorframe, effectively blocking Colette with his sheer mass (and causing the wall to shake slightly). "No, I believe Genis…slept elsewhere. I was alone last night." He stated, somewhat defensively.

"Angel, I think the brat slept downstairs." Zelos called up to Colette, deciding to help his fellow Nobleman for now. "Ah, speaking of whom…"

Genis emerged from a backroom downstairs, yawning widely. "Hey Zelos." he muttered sleepily.

Zelos smiled wickedly, "Say brat…any idea where your sister slept last night? Been meaning to talk to her."

Genis shrugged and, as though to disgruntle Zelos further, didn't seem to care enough to push the matter. "Well anyways, what're you all up to this day?"

Genis then seemed to remember just what that day was, and was immediately roused. "I need to practice all the things I learned yesterday! I bet I can put on a show!" sometimes the others forgot that he was in fact, a child, and that all children yearn to please. "Oh but first I need to find Raine, I guess. Maybe she left early in the morning…"

Regal made a quiet exit back into his room without a word.

"Maybe Lloyd's wandering the city. I think I'll go look for him." Colette announced as she left through the front doors.

_And I need to find something special to win Sheena over…_ Zelos thought darkly as he made ready to leave as well.

* * *

Regal closed the door behind him softly, and let out a deep breath. _That…had been too close._ He thought as he ran a cuffed hand through his hair.

"What…time is it?" a female voice asked from under the blankets on the bed.

"I'm unsure…but it might be best not to leave the room until Genis leaves the house." he responded. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

The woman sat up, holding the blankets around her, "Regal…last night wasn't a mistake…" it was as though she were reading his mind, "but we can't be so careless in the future."

He smiled, _ever the logical thinker…_he sat down at the end of the bed. "But we can't keep something like this hidden for long."

He felt her draw up against him, "It doesn't have to be for long. Just long enough so we can complete our journey. Something like this can't come between the reunifica-"

She felt him stiffen, she had heard it too: tiny feet walking down the hall. She dove under the covers and felt him lay out in front of her as a small fist pounded on the door. "Regal?" Genis poked his head in to see the grown man taking up as much vertical space as possible on the bed. "Presea and I are gonna walk through the town. See you around!"

"Have fun." Regal called, quite uncharacteristically.

The door shut, and he heard her let out a breath she'd been holding in.

* * *

"Yes Chosen, those will all do nicely. No man or woman will be able to resist you." The old woman spoke, not even trying to keep the irritation from her voice.

"Aint that the truth!" Zelos exclaimed, dabbing some unknown scent on his hands and sniffing them.

"You will be paying for that before you leave." The shopkeeper said, as though stating a fact as basic as "it's sunny outside".

"Aww, it was just a sample…Plus I'm your favorite customer!" he protested.

"No, you're probably my least favorite customer. In fact I do believe we had this conversation the last time you were in this very store, pursuing this very woman," she recalled, "and as we remember how that one turned out, let's save us both some time and just pay."

"Hmph, such a shrewd businesswoman…" Zelos chuckled to see if this gave a reaction (it didn't), before fishing into his pockets and flipping a few gald to the woman. "So you're sure this time it'll work? Last time I used some of this stuff it didn't do much for her."

"Oh yes Chosen. Quite sure." She looked up from examining a coin and caught blue eyes appraising her disbelievingly. "My merchandise always works."

"Well if you're sure in it, plus my animal magnetism, there's no force that can keep us apart!" He exclaimed confidently. "Catch ya later Grams!" he hopped out onto the sidewalk. _Now to find an opening present for her…_

"There isn't a woman in this world I hate enough to gift-wrap for you, Chosen." the shopkeeper spoke, loud enough for someone on the other side of the door to hear, but she knew that man never listened.

* * *

"Ah! Sorry! Whoops…Oh sorry! Sorry! Ouch-my foo-Sorry!" Colette lost count of the apologies she felt obligated to give each person she got in the way of as she stumbled through another crowd. _How am I supposed to find Lloyd in all this?_

Her attention was diverted however when she felt a gloved hand grasp her wrist. Spinning round she almost knocked over her counterpart-chosen.

"You'll never get through a crowd that way. Here follow me." He shouted to make himself heard.

Pushing and shoving his way through the masses Zelos made his way to a small side street with noticeably less people, and she followed the slim path he left behind him.

"You still looking for Lloyd?" he inquired.

"Yeah, but I cant seem to find him anywhere. This place is way too crowded." Colette looked downcast.

"Well how about we look together?" Zelos proposed. "I…sorta need to find him to." _Since Sheena never came back last night, she might've have found him sometime._

"Yeah! Okay!" she was sure with the help of another set of eyes, they would find him in no time.

"Sounds good. We'll start by stopping at all the fun things on the way. It's the fastest way to meet up with him," he explained, "as he'll probably be doing all those things too."

"Um…if you say so, Zelos. I'll follow you." She said, trailing him as he walked back over to where he intended to enter the hustle and bustle again. He said something, but the only words she could pick up over the noise were "Pretend…" and "…Mud boat". She hurried to stick close to him, lest she lose her guide through the city.

* * *

Lloyd and Sheena left the morning diner well fed and happy. They'd gotten a table by the window, and were amused with people watching during the course of their meal. Now they were walking back towards the entrance to the city.

"Or that one guy with the tamed ladybugs?" Lloyd laughed.

Sheena shuddered and then laughed too as she remembered the man with half a dozen monstrously sized insects taking a stroll down the road (many people giving him a wide birth), "Maybe they were a gift from his lover?"

Lloyd chuckled and was about to add something when the sight of the city gates, thrown open, caught his voice in his throat. Regaining himself, he yelled "Sheena! Look over here!"

The festivities of Lover's Day proved too much for any one city to contain all in itself, even one so grand as Meltokio. The grounds surrounding the main walled city had been transformed from empty plains and grassy fields to accommodate a variety of massive tents, flags, booths, snack bars, and more temporary vendors. Musicians were playing music; some vibrant, other slightly more melancholy, but none seemed to clash with each other. Everything moved in sync with everything else, and nothing conflicted. Lloyd wondered if this was what Genis had meant when he described to Lloyd the day as "magical" (among other words, all likely chosen to make Lloyd feel as dumb as possible).

Their shock from seeing the life inside the walls pale in comparison to what was going on outside was short lived. Soon Lloyd had come to his senses and was pulling Sheena along by the hand again, avid to see everything they could, as soon as they could.

_Geez, he's like a kid._ Sheena giggled to herself. She liked the boyish charm he emanated without even knowing it.

They stopped at a vendor that had set up shop a little off to the side of the main path. Lloyd always preferred these side-shops. They sold the little specialties, the stuff you couldn't find in the mainstream market. This one for instance had a selection of gemstones embedded in rings, necklaces, or just bare.

Sheena bent down to examine one of the rings, not noticing Lloyd looking from one necklace to her, and back to the necklace.

"Yo…Pops." Lloyd spoke quietly to the vendor, a middle-aged man with a rather large beard. "What's the deal with that necklace there?" he pointed to the one he'd been eying. It was a shimmering gem, as clear as glass, and a deep shade of purple, hanging on a silver chain.

"Ah, that'd be Iolite, an it's extremely rare in these parts. In a ancient tongue, its name came from the word 'violet'. Are ya…interested in its purchase?" the man asked, taking the necklace off a hook and handing it to Lloyd for further inspection.

"Sheena, try this on?" Lloyd offered her the necklace. He could see her eyes sparkle with the reflection of the gem. He knew she loved it, though she did her best to keep her feelings hidden as she put it on.

"How does it look?" she asked, blushing slightly under Lloyds gaze.

"It? Very plain in comparison to its wearer." Lloyd didn't know where that had come from. His mind wasn't even thinking those words as they came out. But he sensed that he had said the right thing when Sheena's face turned another shade of crimson altogether and she looked away. Again he got that feeling in his heart he had gotten the previous night.

He turned to the bearded man, who was smiling broadly, "How much?"

"For you two? I don think I could accept anythin." The bearded man stated, still grinning under his thick beard. "I've been to quite a few of these here festivals, and never before seein anythin so sweet. Please, my gift to the sweetest lovers on _their_ day."

This made Lloyd blush too. "Ah we're n…thanks pops." He said, feeling Sheena slip beside him.

They made their way back to the main path in awkward silence, Lloyd contemplating the bearded man's words. _A lover…is that just a name? Does it have something to do with Love? What's Love? I mean I love my friends and my swords, but I don't think that's the same kind as Kratos felt with mom…that dude called us…Sheena and me…Wait! Could that mea-_

"Look Lloyd!" Sheena was now pulling him down the main path, towards where a number of men and women in bright costumes were performing acrobatic feats for a crowd of applauding onlookers. Lloyd's thoughts were quickly shoved into that back folder as he became distracted with the flips, tumbles, and rolls of the entertainers before him.

* * *

"Whoo! That was a new experience." Zelos said as he disembarked a large, leathery, gray skinned animal. Colette, who had been riding behind him, slid off in a little less than "graceful" fashion.

"It was so cute…but I think I got a little motion sick…" she said, looking pale.

"Let's sit down, before you get worse," Zelos suggested, sitting at a nearby bench. They had done as he'd said, visiting every fun-looking activity they'd seen so far.

"No, I'm okay, really…" Colette began.

Zelos sighed exasperatedly and pulled her down to sit next to him. "Spare me the 'nothing's wrong' face. We've been traveling together for a while now, you don't think I'd catch on?"

"But we haven't found Lloyd yet…" Colette felt guilty. She realized that she hadn't thought about him once since that morning.

Zelos opened his mouth to speak, but then stopped. Truth be told, he had completely forgotten why it was he was with Colette: to find Lloyd, and through him: Sheena. He'd actually been having fun with Colette all day, no strings attached. That was a first for him. But he didn't feel now was the time, _I'm never gonna get with Sheena if I'm diddling about all day!_

He looked to the girl, who was watching a number of acrobats in the distance doing some performance. He saw her eyes light up and lips curve into a gentle smile as she watched them flip one member particularly high into the air, then catch them safely in their arms. _Such a pure girl…_He admired her for that. There wasn't a negative emotion in her body, or hurtful thought in her mind. How she managed to live for so long was a mystery to him. But he was glad she had, because it gave him an opportunity to get to know her. She was different from other girls. She saw people for who they were, similar to Lloyd, but in a different way. Where other girls would either swoon over him or scorn him, she didn't pass judgment.

"Are you okay Zelos? Its not like you to be quiet and all to yourself." Colette asked him, concern in her voice.

"Hm…Oh, yeah! I'm always okay Angel. Don't you worry your pretty little head over me." He repossessed his usual air of calm.

"Alright…hey, can we look over there?" she asked, pointing to the acrobats.

"So long as you're feeling better, sure thing!" he said. He found himself enjoying… nothing again. _Why am I enjoying myself? I'm not even doing anything…_He looked over again at the blonde girl walking alongside him, laughing at a performer's tricks a few feet away.

…_Is it her?_

* * *

"Aren't they just the _cutest_ couple you ever did see?"

Sheena wondered if her face would ever return to its original coloration after today. Hushed voices seemed to follow them wherever they went, and every one she heard seemed to add another hue of flush to her face. _Do we really stand out that much? Well I guess our clothes aren't quite city standard, but I didn't think we'd be this noticeable…_ She chanced a half glance at Lloyd after the last whispered comment by a farmer's wife to her husband as they passed, but awareness of his surroundings was still an area he was working on, and without the years of training to back it up as she had. At the moment he was waving to a group of men, one of who had whistled at Sheena. The man caught her glare and instantly shrunk back amongst his friends to hide from view.

She sighed in contentment as she pulled Lloyd along. It seemed there were in fact perks to being in love with a totally oblivious man. They walked for a short distance alongside a wide tent, beyond which looked like a clearing.

"Hey Sheena, where are we going?" he asked her, looking around. They had broken out of the large ring of festivities that encircled Meltokio and now stood at the edge of a hill bordering a grassy field, spotted with flowers. Surprisingly the field was empty, not a soul occupying the area.

"I don't know, but do you think we could rest for a few? I'm getting a bit tired from wandering…" she asked, walking a little down the slope and sitting in a clear patch of grass.

"Sure. I wasn't going to say anything, but I think all the walking from the past few days has all caught up with me today. My feet are aching…" Lloyd admitted, sitting next to her.

They sat quietly for a time, enjoying the cool breeze that flowed through the meadow. All the fun things to do in the world all at one place was great, but it did require a lot of energy to keep up with. Basking in the sun, listening to the birds in the field and muffled sounds of laughter and happiness from the world behind them, was a truly relaxing break. They had reached such a point of trust and understanding with one another that in times like this, they could simply sit and be, and not need anything more.

Lloyd loved that about Sheena. She was the one person he could just sit with. Not doing anything, not saying anything. And not once having the _need_ to say anything. With other people, he always felt like he was supposed to be keeping a conversation going, or continue doing something, otherwise there wasn't a real need to be there with that person. With Sheena he found himself enjoying life as reason enough to be there with her. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and laid back in the grass with his hands behind his head. _Today really is a perfect day…_

Growing up, Sheena always felt pressured. She was always needed for something. She was supposed to be giving information, taking care of something, never letting anyone down. Even in the function of their group, she gave advice, fought in battles, and made pacts. But…when she was with Lloyd, right now, she didn't feel any of that. She was needed only for being herself. She was _wanted _only for being herself. He didn't spend his day with her because she was a summoner, or because she was physically attractive. He spent time with her because of _who_ she was, as a person. She laid back too, and scooted closer to him. Even if the grass was kept warm by the suns rays, Lloyd had a special warmth to her that the sun couldn't begin to compete with.

He smiled as he felt her move up to his side. Bringing an arm out from under his head, he put it around her. She snuggled against his shoulder for a moment, then lay still.

A thought entered his mind. "Sheena?" he called softly. He smiled again as he recognized her slow, steady breathing.

"…never mind."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter might be the last one (been trying to condense chapters, which accounts for increased length-expect the same for Chapter 6: Their Night).**

**And Regal's bit is in there just because I thought it'd be funny were he put into an awkward situation that didnt pertain to the main story. I dont really care if you didnt like it, so please dont complain to me.**

**Also wanted to answer** **Ezequielhl's questions for any others who might've been wondering the same thing:**

**Figured I'd rate it "M" so I could be held in minimal liability when someone reports me for including two people holding hands without fair warning. Thus, you've all been warned. There may (or may not) be intense hand-holding (-cough-among other things) in the next chapter.**

**And while Zelos fangirls hold a** **particular level of disgust within me, the reason I had no Anon.Reviews turned on was because I simply didnt know it existed. Now that I can toggle it on or off...I think I'll keep it on, to keep the quality reviews I've been getting from my wonderful readers from becoming mixed with things people will say just because they're "anonymous".**

**Thank you all for your time in reading this.**

**Until next update, friends.**


	6. Their Night

****

**Author's Notes:** **I promised one last chapter...and I lied (I do that from time to time, you'll find)! I could've made it one chapter…but it woulda been round 3x the length as the previous one…So you get two chapters instead. Don't spend it all in one place.**

****

**Disclaimer:**** There was this one time...when I was dreaming. And I owned ToS. But then I woke up and realized...I didn't. So I cried and went back to writing this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Their Night**

Sheena woke for the second time that day next to Lloyd. _Waking up twice on the same day, both times with him. I must have been born blessed._ She looked at the sky above them. She had no idea how long she'd been asleep, but it was now late evening, the sun lacing golden oranges and bright reds through the few yellow-tinted clouds.

"Good morning sleepy."

She looked at her cushion and saw that him smiling at her. "Morning pillow. Did you…sleep at all?" she asked, noting his slightly weary appearance. She felt her cheeks tinge slightly when she also noticed that at sometime during her sleep, she had turned and put an arm across his chest and around his neck. But he didn't seem to have minded.

"Me? Nah. I wasn't very tired…" he stifled a yawn, "But I'm glad to see you did."

She frowned, then realized that just because it was a special day, it didn't mean he wouldn't stay on the lookout for dangers. He had stayed awake for her. She smiled and nestled into the nook of his arm. "Lloyd…" She felt him hold her tighter still.

They lay there for some time, watching the color streaked clouds begin to sift gradually from their grand display of warm hues to darker shades and the first, brightest stars beginning to show.

"Should we head back to the city then? It should be almost time for dinner. I know a place…" Lloyd trailed off, grinning at her.

"Yeah, let's see if we can't luck out again with the tables." she said. _A romantic dinner with Lloyd on Lover's Night! This day couldn't get better…and maybe then would be a good time to tell him…_

They made their way back through the festival grounds. While the sun had set, the day's events still carried on as spirited as ever but in different ways. It was as though a complete shift in mood had taken place. Most of the exuberant music had died down to be replaced by softer, more harmonic sounds.

This seemed to hold true for everything else they saw as well. The high-energy acrobats seemed to have retired and to take their places were elegant dancers who stepped in slow, fluid motions. The essence of calm flowed from everywhere and a tranquil air had settled over the area. It became quite the common occurrence to see a couple displaying their feelings for one another openly in the middle of the path through to the city.

"What are they doing?" Lloyd subtly gestured to such a pair a short distance away upon passing. It looked as though the lack of hotel rooms in the city did little to curb what apparently _needed_ to be expressed _right then_.

Sheena was relieved his cheeks tinted with red. It meant she wasn't the only one feeling awkward. "Um, I…think they're…being in love?" she suggested, evading his eyes.

"Do all people in love…like that, do it so openly?" he asked her, trying not to sound as though he wasn't as ignorant as he was about the subject.

"It's just kissing, Lloyd…just…more intimately than usual…" she said, noting how "intimate" would pale to serve what she was seeing justice.

Something caught Lloyd's eye, "So, if Zelos was doing it in public, it would be entirely okay?"

"It wouldn't be something I'd like to think about, but I suppose he has a right to… Why bring him up?" she asked, looking at Lloyd.

"Because I think Zelos is doing that in public." He pointed less subtly to what could only have been Zelos (his hair was too long to be anyone else) about twenty yards away, back facing them with a girl at his front.

"Uhhg, lets keep moving before I throw up…" she pulled him along to the city. Eventually her curiosity got the better of her. "Did you…see who he was with?"

Lloyd shrugged, "Some blonde lady. Probably a noblewoman or something."

Sheena wondered who that could've been, then decided she wasn't interested enough to put brainwork into thinking about it. She had Lloyd, and that was all she cared about.

They came to the entry plaza of the city. It was significantly less crowded now. Where dozens could still be found in the streets, the hustle and bustle that had dominated the early afternoon had disappeared with the sun. People now strolled leisurely down the path accompanied by another (presumably their "lover"), in no particular hurry to be anywhere.

For some odd reason these peaceful couples made Lloyd even more uncomfortable than the pair from earlier or Zelos. The serene mood they set over the street made him feel pressured he was supposed to be doing something with Sheena.

He noticed that every couple in sight was either holding hands or each other's waist. To Lloyd the fact that he and Sheena were doing neither of these things was what made them stand out more than anything else there.

_But why am I feeling anxious? What's the big deal about not…holding hands?_ Lloyd suddenly realized that he very much wanted to be doing just that, and not because everyone else was. His face began to heat as his mind moved on to holding someone's…namely Sheena's, waist.

"So where's this 'place' you know?" Sheena asked, looking down the road and then to her restaurant guide. She seemed to be unaffected by the tension from the couple's unintentional attempts at making them feel uneasy.

Lloyd looked confused for a moment, still lost in thought.

"Hello, Lloyd? Didn't you say you wanted to go to dinner someplace?" she gently knocked the side of his head with her fist.

"H…Oh yeah! C'mon I'll show you." Lloyd said excitedly, snapping out of his reverie. He grabbed her hand again, and tried pulling her down a street.

But she stopped and slowed him down to a walk before he had gotten two paces. He turned, looking to see what the hold up was, only to find Sheena smiling as she walked alongside him. "Time and place, Lloyd…" she explained.

"I – uh…" he noticed their hands still together, and began to blush. "…Sheena?"

She stopped walking and faced him. She felt something just then, almost a spiritual attunement, and based on the look on Lloyd's face he had felt it too. They stood close, and some magnetic force seemed to be enticing them closer. "Lloyd…?"

Their eyes met, and a countless thoughts could be seen racing behind them, encrypted to the other.

_I get this feeling whenever I'm around Sheena. Doing things for her, watching over her, being _around_ her. Its like my heart has never been happier, but at the same time it's about to burst from working triple time. All those people today kept calling us a "couple" behind our backs. That man that gave us the necklace said it was "our day". And today's Lover's Day. Does that make…Sheena and me a couple? Lovers? She's closer to me now, and the feeling is stronger than ever! This feeling…this wonderful ache…could this be…Love? I've never felt anything like this before for any other person. I couldn't imagine feeling this way for any other person…anyone but Sheena. Whoa this is serious! I think…I think I might be in love with-_

Sheena took a step closer to Lloyd, one hand still clasping his as though it were a lifeline. Their chests were almost touching, and she looked up into his deep brown eyes.

_Should I tell him now? I can tell him now. I should tell him now. He needs to know. He probably feels the same…right? He wouldn't have been there for me all those times he was if he didn't…would he? I mean those aren't even things "friends" do for each other. He's dense at times, but even he should have caught on by now. This is Lover's Day! And we're spending it together! …but what if he thinks we really are just…friends? And how long would it take someone to catch on anyway? It's not like I haven't been giving him signs…But he's Lloyd! He's handsome and brave and funny and honest and…he deserves to know…even if…even if he doesn't feel the same way back…_

She took a half step forward, more than was needed to bring her and Lloyd together. Not breaking eye contact, she brought her free arm around to his neck, and she suppressed a warm shiver as she felt his other arm reach around and hold her across the back of her waist. _Could this mean…?_

Lloyd looked down at Sheena, their four-inch difference in height meaning little in their proximately. _She's so close…_ He felt his actions being guided by unknown forces, but he was content with letting them take over, lest he do something stupid and ruin this. She had her head tilted slightly up and was gently pulling his neck down to her, slowly closing the gap between their faces. It then dawned on Lloyd what he was supposed to do…

Tightening his hold on her lower back, he began lowering his head to meet hers. Their lips were close enough to feel the other's warmth and…

"Lloyd! Sheena!" a girl's voice rang up the street, killing the moment faster than Volt's lightning could travel. Colette had found the elusive couple after her daylong search…not that the entire time had been spent looking.

Sheena felt her face grow hot, partially from irritation at the interruption and partially because of her placement with Lloyd._ Dammit Colette! Even your timing is impossibly clumsy!_ She took a quick step back, trying to appear normal enough to the intruder. _Maybe this wasn't the best time…_ she quickly slipped her hand out of Lloyds and avoided his eyes.

Lloyd's fingers curl into a fist, trying to catch Sheena's fleeting hand; he wasn't ready to end their moment, but she was considerably faster than he was. He stared at her, wishing her to look back at him, but she was deliberately focusing only on the Chosen running towards them.

"Hi Lloyd! Where did you go last night and all today? Zelos and I were looking all over for you." Colette greeted, "Why are you all red Sheena? Are you sick?"

"Zelos is with you? Where?" Sheena checked past the girl down the street for that shock of red hair.

_Why is she so worried about Zelos?_ Lloyd felt annoyance at both Colette for stopping them and Zelos for making Sheena think about him.

"Oh not anymore. He left before the sunset. He said it would be faster if we split up." Colette answered.

"So…why were you and Zelos looking for me again?" Lloyd asked. He hoped they hadn't actually spent the entire day simply looking for a friend. While he didn't want his time with Sheena cut short, he couldn't stay upset with his friends for long. Especially not ones he'd known since childhood.

"Ah umm, I guess I just wanted to spend time with you…guys." Colette just then seemed to notice Lloyd was with Sheena.

"Well we were going to dinner just now, did you…want to join us?" Lloyd invited, half glancing at Sheena for her permission.

Sheena didn't necessarily _want_ Colette to be with them…with _Lloyd_, but the poor girl had just spent her day looking for him. It was the least they could do. "Yeah Colette, come to dinner with us! Lloyd says he knows a 'place'..." Sheena cajoled.

Colette looked as though she knew she would be disrupting something important and it was only after much coaxing and great reluctance that she finally agreed to come with them (after which she apologized for being so difficult to persuade).

The trio made their way through a number of streets before arriving in one of the city's "higher end" districts. The street they were on was lined with the shops that sold the expensive fashion: Suits, dresses, the works. Sheena wrinkled her nose at a "cute" dress Colette had pointed out, privately thinking she wouldn't be caught dead in one of those outfits.

Many of the buildings surrounding the area were multiple stories, giving them the feeling of "city life" no one but Zelos and perhaps Regal had grown up in. But it did make a nice change in scenery, the tall buildings, well-lit streets, everything this one street had that a small village could never accommodate.

"We're here!" Lloyd announced to the two girls. He stood in front of a large, very classy looking restaurant. The outside walls were almost entirely tinted glass windows, and the outdoor seating was complimented with heating lamps incase it got colder in the later evening. On the inside the walls seemed to be made of dark green marble, with dim lighting setting a "romantic ambiance".

Sheena gaped at him. "L-Lloyd…how did you–?"

"Wow Lloyd! You found this place? You're amazing!" Colette exclaimed.

Lloyd chuckled, slightly embarrassed. "It really wasn't that big of a deal…it's a pretty noticeable restaurant. Yesterday I just thought maybe expensive food tasted better…and it does!" He opened the door for the other two and stood aside to let them through first.

Sheena threw an irritated glance at Colette for cutting her off before following her through the double doors. Colette smiled at Lloyd as she passed, and he bowed he head in a mock butler-like fashion. Sheena lightly punched his arm as she walked past him.

"I can open doors, Lloyd." Sheena said, smiling.

"Yeah, but I like doing it for you." He replied, causing her to smile wider and punch his arm again.

While their attire was hardly "fine-dining" worthy, their unique clothes seemed to convince the man behind the front counter that they were either foreigners who didn't know the city styles, or so ridiculously wealthy they cared little what the lesser rich thought about them. Regardless, he immediately led them through the building, past the kitchens, and seated them outdoors. Sheena and Colette took the opposite side from Lloyd across the table, facing the restaurant, with their backs to the street from where they came.

"This is…" Sheena examined the silverware before them, "I mean…Thanks, Lloyd, for bringing…_us_ to such a nice place. We didn't even need reservations…"

Lloyd shot her a grin and looked embarrassed again. "Hey, I…" he saw something behind Sheena down the street that made him pause in mid sentence. "…is that Zelos?"

Sheena did her best to hide from view in case there really was a Zelos behind her, but Colette whipped around looking for her newfound best friend. Spotting him looking around with a puzzled look on his face, she stood and shouted, "ZELOS! Over Here! Hey come with us over here Zelos!"

Zelos jumped as the girl's voice filled the street. Then, seeing who it was, picked his way past several people to reach the three sitting at the table.

Sheena didn't like hating anybody, but right now Colette was pushing that requirement bar very low while simultaneously skyrocketing through the various ranks of Dislike-hood. _Of all the people Colette…Zelos? You had to bring ZELOS?!_ Innumerable insults ran through her mind as she thought of the Tethe'allan Chosen. _Stay cool Sheena…maybe he won't remember–_

"Sheena, Baby!" Zelos leaned over the railing and attempted to give the ninja a hug from behind, only to fall short a hairs breadth as she pressed herself as close to the table and far away from the extended arms as possible. Realizing he looked very stupid trying to reach her, he stood back and leaned casually on the rail separating the dining area from the street, running a hand through his hair, "So Sheena where've you been all day? I – We! _We_'ve been looking all over for you…and Lloyd. Oh hey Lloyd." He added, seeing Colette's look of confusion.

"I've been with Lloyd…all day. Probably going be together for the night too." Sheena rather enjoyed the look of aggravation that crossed Zelos' face upon hearing that, but then seeing him cock an eyebrow questioningly added, "'Cause we're sleeping in the same hotel." She coughed. _Not like Lloyd could even take it that way…_

Zelos shrugged, not connecting this statement with the fact that he had seen Lloyd in the very hotel his room was "jacked" in. "Whatever. So what are you all doing?"

"We've just sat down for dinner!" Colette chirped, "Want to eat with us?" she smiled, sure that as she was a friend, and Zelos was a friend, they would all be welcome here.

Lloyd and Sheena stared at her with disbelief. _Well on the bright side, maybe Zelos will distract her for a while…_

"You betcha! I usually like to eat at a little finer diners, but hey I know you folks from the boonies don't get many chances to eat like I do." Zelos swung himself over the rail, trying to impress any girls watching with his (practiced) skills, but the one he had his eyes on was currently whispering something to Lloyd who was smiling. _Come ON Sheena! I get away from Colette to save all my romance for you and you're not even watching? What's he got that I don't?_ He almost felt guilty about abandoning Colette in the midst of their search, but he had to get away and get some practice in before he was to woo Sheena. Who could blame him? He had made the right choice, by making a goal and sticking to it. By the end of the night, Sheena would be his. Plus…he was beginning to get a weird feeling around Colette, and he wasn't sure he liked it too much.

Zelos seated himself next to Lloyd, who didn't look particularly happy over another guest. "What's wrong Lloyd? You eat something bad today?" He slapped Lloyd on the back (perhaps a little harder than was necessary) and flashed him a jovial grin, "I told you to lay off the sweets."

Lloyd forced a smile. The Chosen was an energy-draining person to be around, partly because he demanded attention but mostly because…well, he was Zelos. "Nah, I'm just…a little tired." Lloyd wasn't "clever" by any means, but even he knew this excuse was common, cliché, and often-just plain unbelievable.

But Zelos shrugged again and turned his attention to Sheena, much to her dismay. "So hunny, how has your day been…otherwise?" he gestured vaguely to Lloyd.

Lloyd wasn't sure what this other new emotion was he was feeling in his body was, but this one was much less pleasant. He didn't know why, but he felt like he wanted to take Sheena away from the table – away from Zelos. Maybe it was somehow connected to his newfound feelings towards her? But he tried keeping a calm attitude. He had lost track of the number of times he had said or done something without thinking them through and regretted afterwards on their journey and he sure wasn't about to ruin something now.

"Not really much of an 'otherwise', Zelos. I've been having a great time with Lloyd. I don't think I could have asked for a better day." She winked at Lloyd so the other two wouldn't see.

Lloyd blushed and smiled back. He made a realization that spread calm throughout his mind: He trusted Sheena. He knew she wouldn't do anything to hurt him, and that he certainly wouldn't be trumped for Zelos.

Colette wasn't the brightest, and she never pretended to be, but even she could see the attraction between Sheena and Lloyd. She knew the two were meant for one another. Sheena might have come to terms with this sooner, but today was Lover's Day after all. Maybe some of that "magic" would kick in and give Lloyd some extra thinking powers. As the other three began talking, she thought back to earlier that day, shortly after Zelos had left her.

* * *

_She almost tripped through the doors into the shop for all things romantic._

"_Good evening young miss. What can I do for you today?" an elderly woman wearing glasses appeared from the backroom less than a second after Colette came through the door._

"_Ah, I was…looking for someone. But I guess he isn't here…" she looked around the little store before her eyes lowered to the ground._

"_Oh? Well maybe I can help you find him." said the woman, coming around the counter. She never liked seeing young children sad, especially not on this day._

"_I…well maybe…His name's Lloyd. He wears red clothes…well a red shirt anyway, and has spiky looking hair, but it really isn't, because it's soft. Oh and his boots are red too." Colette looked up at the woman hopefully, wondering if an old woman who had been in her store all day could really be much help._

"_That…wasn't quite what I was talking about. But please let me look into your eyes. I will help you _find _him." The old woman shook her head slightly, _what an odd little girl…

_Colette looked up and stared into the calculating eyes of the old woman. _Maybe she knows some kind of magic?_ But the old woman sighed and removed her glasses. _She looks like she does that often…

"_I can see you are…infatuated with this young man." The old woman's unblinking eyes held Colette's, keeping her from looking away. "But he does not share your feelings."_

_Colette blanched. "How–? How can you say such a thing? That's horrible! You don't even know Lloyd!" But she kept staring into the eyes of the other, unable to leave._

_But the old woman tilted her head. "You seem disturbed child. What is wrong? You should be happy at this news."_

"_Why would something like that make me feel anything happy?" Colette's voice wasn't that of anger, but of morbid horror at the cruelty of some people. She felt her eyes begin to water._

"_Child, child…" the old woman moved forward and rested her ancient hands on Colette's shoulders, "It is a _good_ thing to hear such news. Love…is not as complicated as many make it seem. It really is quite simple, but people, keeping to their nature, feel they must 'sophisticate' everything they come into contact with..."_

_She smiled before continuing. "Every person, every soul in the world, already has their perfect soul mate. It's not something to be chosen, or lucked upon, but _fated_. Is it common for two destined people to find each other? No, and to say otherwise would be to give malignant false hope. Truth be told, most don't, but then again most don't carry this basic knowledge. But when two _do_ find one another, their happiness is unmatched by any and all in comparison, due to everyone having their own ideas of 'happy'. The fact that this boy doesn't feel the same towards you means that you two were not meant to be together – because then how could you be soul mates? Would you really settle for anything less than pure happiness? Or would you condemn him to a lifetime of something less he was meant for, because of your own feelings you _might _have?" she lifted the girl's face, "I've just done you a great favor and taken one person off your list of possible True Loves."_

_Colette stared, awestruck at the speech she had just received. She had never heard Love described as something so undiluted, yet at the same time it made all the sense in the world to her. There was no point in despairing over Lloyd if she knew he didn't feel _that_ way about her, because if she did somehow manage to get him in a relationship, then neither would be happy in the long run._

"_Chin up, child. There's someone out there meant for you, and you have yet to find him. Today's just as good as any to start looking if that's what you're after in this lifetime." Timeworn fingers traced Colette's face._

"_You are…very kind. Thank you so much for…this." Colette was somewhat at a loss for words, but the woman seemed used to it. "I won't ever forget your words."_

_Her hand stopped its tracing and rested on her chin, "No one ever does..."_

* * *

Colette smiled and looked again at Lloyd and Sheena, _they really are meant for each other…_She made a mental note to pray for them later.

"…Isn't that right Colette?" Zelos' voice pierced her thoughts.

"Huh?" she looked around at the faces turned to her. She hadn't been listening to a word of…whatever it was Zelos had talked about.

"I was just telling these guys about our day. We had a blast right?" Zelos asked for a confirmation that they had indeed "blasted."

"Y-yeah! Zelos showed me all around the fun places in the city. What about you two?" Colette looked to Lloyd and Sheena.

"Well Lloyd and I had a really good breakfast at another place he found. Then we walked around a bit…Oh and he got this for me!" Sheena took out the necklace from earlier.

"Wow Sheena! That's beautiful!" Colette moved closer to inspect the gem as Sheena fastened the clasp behind her neck.

"_We_ got the necklace for you, Sheena. I didn't do much…" Lloyd smiled at her as she turned the gem in the light to admire the smooth cuts. She looked up and returned the smile, ignoring Zelos who made a snorting noise.

"You call that a necklace, Lloyd? I've given you gems twenty times that size, babe…" Zelos cocked his head at Sheena.

"Maybe, but Lloyd didn't give me those. He gave me this one." Sheena said as she clutched the precious stone to her heart with her hands.

Zelos snorted louder and looked like he was about to say something else when the waiter appeared and asked for their orders. Taking the opportunity to ignore him, the others gave the waiter their orders and continued discussing the events of the day.

"And then what happened? After Lloyd got that for you?" Colette gave her attention back to Sheena.

"Oh well, we saw some acrobats–" Sheena thought back.

"We saw those too! Right Zelos?" Colette squealed like a small child discovering something important.

"Hm? Oh uh-huh!" Zelos took this chance to jump back into the conversation.

"And then Lloyd and I…took a nap together…" Sheena blushed after the last bit, but smiled at Lloyd who had grinned at her. Even if he himself didn't nap, it would have sounded a little odd to say "and then I took a nap on Lloyd." He seemed to understand this, and so didn't correct her.

Colette made a small "aww"-ing noise, and Zelos did his best to maintain his "cool" face. Inside however, he was fuming. _You've gotta be kiddin' me! They've already slept together?! Sheena baby I know you like testing our bonds to the limits but this is gettin' outta hand!_ "Sheena hun, how come we haven't gotten around to sleeping together yet?" he asked with mischievous grin.

"W-What?! You-You–" Sheena stammered as her face flushed. "We ne–! I mean we–!"

Lloyd looked in mild puzzlement between Zelos, who seemed to be enjoying his handiwork in making Sheena give him attention, and Sheena, who was at a loss for words from his last question. Was it not true he and Sheena had slept together? Why had Sheena gone red and was now struggling to make out one sentence?

Lloyd was just about to ask her what was wrong when the food arrived.

They stared, first from the food on the table, then to the waiter, and then around the restaurant. That had been…incredibly fast.

"How'd you make that so quickly?" Lloyd checked to make sure they had in fact gotten the right order, but what he ordered was definitely sitting on the plate in front of him.

"Our chefs decided your orders would be given special attention. They saw you two…" he gestured to Lloyd and Sheena, "And all agreed you were the best couple they'd seen all day. No offense to the young blonde maiden."

"B-but who said we were…together?" Sheena couldn't recall showing any signs towards Lloyd in the restaurant.

"Oh, you aren't? Please ma'am, we select a pairing every year. It's not as difficult to spot you as you all might think."

With that the waiter bowed and excused himself, leaving a blushing Lloyd, a very blushing Sheena, a cheery looking girl, and a man who looked as though he had just lost his appetite in anger to enjoy their top quality meals.

* * *

After dinner was done and paid for, the group began walking idly down the street they came from.

"Thanks for treating us to dinner, Zelos." Colette thanked the other Chosen for the third time after he had done so. Though Zelos didn't seem to mind the positive spotlight on his generosity.

"Hehe, 'twas nothing, my dear." He waved a hand dismissively, hoping to show off some "modesty" as well, but he found once again the intended target of these advances to be distracted with the other male in the group.

He glared at him, watching him walk side by side with his – the great Zelos' – woman. Throughout his entire life Zelos had been able to claim any woman as his own and she would inevitably succumb to his impalpable charm. But none claimed thus far could contend with Sheena's beauty. It was more than a simple carnal desire. She had been the only one to be able to resist him for so long; she was a necessity for him, a monument with which he could prove himself. If he could make her his, he could without a doubt claim himself the greatest man in both worlds. He'd be the undisputed best…But even if there was no reward…that body of hers would make it all worthwhile on its own…

Zelos silently grinded his teeth. _What IS it? What does he do for her I can't?_ _I'm twice the man he'll ever be! Rich, handsome, "enchanting to be around", and know what I want!_

"Zelos? Are you okay?" Colette looked at him with concern , "You have a really mad look on your face…"

"I…I'm fine, hunny." He focused and brought his face back to its usual calm. _That was careless of me…_ He looked back at her, "Really!" he smiled and used a pointer finger to lightly poke the area right under her ear.

"That tickled!" She giggled and withdrew, giving Zelos that annoying feeling that had been bothering him since earlier that afternoon and his time with her.

Colette saw his face revert back to something serious (which didn't suit him well at all), and frowned. She opened her mouth to ask what was wrong when her first words were drowned out by what sounded like an explosion.

"Wow! Did you guys see that?! Tell me you saw that!" Lloyd shouted excitedly, staring at the sky where smoke tendrils from bright flares of light could be seen drifting away.

Sheena chuckled, "You've never seen fireworks before, Lloyd?"

"Fire–works? It did look like fire…Do they have more of them?" Lloyd asked eagerly.

She laughed then, "Lots more. Come on, let's see if we can get a better view." She took his hand and they ran through the alleys and streets to get to the site where it appeared the light-explosion had originated from.

Colette looked to Zelos, who shrugged. "They're just fireworks…not sure what the need to get so worked up ov– Whoa!" he was cut short as Colette grabbed him and pulled him after Lloyd and Sheena with an angel's strength.

* * *

**For those who would have preferred one chapter…blame Twilight Scribe. Lol joking, don't do that. I chose to do that so it wouldn't be an overload of story. And for those people that wanted it to last longer. Yay for democracy.**

**The next and final (I'm telling the truth. I promise…or whatever it is you do that makes people believe you) chapter is ready for posting. It'll go up in a few days.**

**But I can guarantee there wont be another huge delay like this one had. I promise, all trustworthy-like and stuff.**

**Edit: Thank you Sychotic for catching my spelling error. While I'd never pretend to know how to spell every word, I now am able to spell one more correctly. Much appreciated. (and dont feel too jipped, I probably wouldn't put this chapter as the "best" one anyway). Glad you otherwise enjoyed.**

**See you next chapter,  
****Celsius**


	7. Their Love

**Author's Notes:**** I'm very glad others found great amusement with the "hand holding" innuendo. Needless to say I was very proud of myself after so many people laughed at it. And so I say Go for it. Use it as your own with your friends, I don't care. Not like I'm ever going to find out anyway lol. I even added a bit not originally planned in one of the scenes for you guys. Hope you find it.**

**And for Nemeus' "?!", yes Colette probably **_**could**_** see they were close, but to suggest she knew what was going on would be attributing her with cognitive faculties; thus, heresy.**

**On another note: Twilight Scribe is an author here on this website, and my Beta (a damn good one too)...not a book. In case there was some identity confusion.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Namco, or Tales of Symphonia, or any rights to it, or any of its characters, or anyone that made, acted, or thought of the characters, or even know anyone that's done one of the above.**

**Without further delay, please. The final chapter of Lover's Day awaits!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Their Love**

Genis concentrated and threw his arms up in a great thrust (more for dramatic effect than practical use – it did look rather impressive) as heatless pale blue flames arced around his body before rocketing into the sky and condensing into a small ball for a split second and expanding outwards instantly the next, the thunderous boom matched in noise only by the applause and cheers of the crowd standing nearby on the grounds just outside the city gates, cleared of tents and the sort for this purpose every year.

He grinned at Presea, who was lighting a number of canisters in rows along the ground nearby, under the supervision of the man who owned them. He had agreed to let the two children help in his annual fireworks display so long as they didn't blow anything (or anyone) up.

She smiled back, not even flinching as several tops blew off a few feet from her and shot high into the air where they exploded – admittedly in a slightly less spectacular fashion than Genis', but then again her method didn't involve mana which took a toll after extended use.

"Alright lass. Now that we've sent out the invitations we'll wait for a few more folk to come. Then we'll put on the real show!" The man grinned at the two kids, who beamed back.

Genis looked around the area, hoping to see someone he knew. His search was rewarded when he saw Lloyd and Sheena, followed closely by Colette dragging something on the ground behind her, arrive panting behind the gathered mass of people already there.

"Hey! Lloyd!" Genis waved frantically to his childhood friend to grab his attention. Lloyd found him with ease, considering it was he, Presea, and a man alone in the clearing, and signaled to Sheena to move to where he was.

"What's up Genis? Was that you earlier? That was amazing!" Lloyd, while several years older, could always make Genis feel as though he were speaking to a fellow kid with all his boyish excitement.

"Yeah, tell us you're gonna be in the show! I want to see more of that stuff." Sheena looked at the young mage with excitement too.

"Of course I'm gonna be in it, that's why I'm here! Presea too." He pointed to Presea a short distance away, who waved to her companions, readying the next batch of fireworks.

Colette caught up with them and hugged her half-elf friend. A loud groaning made them all turn around to see Zelos picking himself off the ground, making a vain attempt at dusting the dirt from his white pants and pink vest.

"Oh – I'm so sorry Zelos! I just didn't want to lose Lloyd and Sheena…" Colette immediately tried getting the extra dirt off too. "But I wondered why it got harder to pull you along after about half way…"

"Don't… Don't worry 'bout it…" Zelos muttered, looking slightly dazed. He shook his head, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just need new clothes now…" he looked sadly at his white pants, now smeared and ragged after their adventure involving a half-mile of unclean city pavement.

Genis chuckled and looked back to his fireworks manager. The man nodded and Genis turned back to his friends. "Well we'll be starting in a bit; did you guys wanna take a spot somewhere over there?" He pointed to an area aside of the crowds. "It's better from back there than it is right under them. Plus…it can get kinda loud." He stuck a finger in his ear and winced to emphasize.

"Yeah okay, we'll see you later then alright bud?" Lloyd put a hand on his shoulder and then moved back with the others to the area Genis had recommended.

Sheena found a spot on the ground for them to sit, in front of Colette and Zelos, who was leaning back on his arms that propped him up and yawning, clearly used to the type of show they were about to see. She patted the grass next to her as Lloyd approached and he took a seat beside her smiling.

"What is it?" she asked him, noticing an odd look in his eye as he smiled at her.

"Nothing…" he continued to smile with that look.

She playfully pushed him over. "Tell me!" she laughed.

But Lloyd just sat back up and smiled, "Nope."

Sheena began wrestling with him and put him in a headlock. "Lloyd Irving, you tell me what you're thinking right now!" She mocked a commanding tone.

But he slipped his head out and held her arms so they could no longer be used as weapons. "Maybe later." He laughed as he saw the annoyance in her face at her captivity and she stuck her tongue out at him. While she may have had better endurance training throughout her life, when it came to pure strength Lloyd was second only to Regal…or maybe third because of Colette.

_Oh this has got to stop._ Zelos coughed loudly, "Hey Sheena, can I talk to you for a little bit?"

Everyone turned to look at him. Zelos met their gazes, "What? I can't even talk to people now?"

"What about?" Sheena asked slowly. She was reluctant to spend any time away from Lloyd today.

"Just a talk, that's all. I don't get the time of day from you anymore either?" He feigned a hurt face.

"Yeah, I guess that's okay… We can talk." Sheena looked back to Lloyd, who let her arms go. She sighed, missing his touch already. She leaned in and whispered in a pretend-dangerous tone "We'll finish this later."

Lloyd gulped and watched her as she stood. But she only winked at him before walking to Zelos and the two of them disappeared behind the nearby tents of the festival still carrying on.

Colette waited for them to be gone completely before moving closer to Lloyd. He looked at her, "Something wrong, Colette?"

But she only smiled sweetly. "No, I was just thinking how… Good, you and Sheena look together."

Lloyd blushed, "R-really? You think so?" This gave him hope. Maybe Sheena might feel the same way back? He recalled their moment in the street before Colette came. He sighed; without Sheena here with him it felt like moving away from a warm fire he had been next to all day, leaving him with an unpleasant chill.

Colette sensed his thoughts, "I know she feels the same way about you too, Lloyd." _I could see it from the past hour or two alone, yet you've been with her all day and haven't seen anything? Oh Lloyd…_

"I…I hope you're right, Colette…" Lloyd looked at the ground between his feet. What would he do if she didn't return his feelings? It would destroy him utterly.

"Lloyd, don't mope like that! You've spent the entire day with her and the only time she left you was because she was asked to. If she wasn't enjoying herself with you she would have left earlier!" Colette exclaimed, rallying Lloyd's morale.

"…She needs you Lloyd. Even you can see that…" She spoke quieter now. Colette felt the tiniest of stings in her heart as she let go. It was hard, even after the elderly woman's advice, but she managed to let go of her childhood crush and move on.

He thought for a moment… _Maybe she's right._ He stood, "I should go see her…"

Colette shook her head and pulled him back down. "Let her work things out with Zelos. You two will have plenty of time together later to talk." She said, smiling at him.

"Yeah…okay. Thanks, Colette." He pulled on some grass as he waited for Sheena to return. He often forgot how motivational Colette's words could be.

* * *

"You and Lloyd really spent the day together? That's impressive. I don't think I could handle that much Lloyd." Zelos smiled sideways at his female companion, making a conscious effort to keep his eyes on her face again.

"Yeah. Well I'd take him over you any day of the week." Sheena half-grinned back at him. He wasn't…_all_ that bad a person to talk to when he wasn't eyeing her like a kid looking at candy.

Zelos decided it was time for some probing. "What is it, exactly, about him? What makes him so different from anyone else? Like me, what makes him so different from me?"

Her eyes narrowed slightly, but decided it was a legit question. "I…don't know. It's like…I can trust him with anything, and he'll accept me for me, and… Hey no, I'm not talking about this to you!" She blushed slightly and turned away from him.

He laughed, "Am I really so bad?"

"From time to time, yeah you can be." She was reminded of when they first knew each other, and everything he said to her wasn't a come-on or hopeful advance. Then again that had really just been an act in the end...

"Hey I'm trying to get better at it… Figure if anyone deserves a change in the great and powerful Zelos after all this time, it's you." He smiled genuinely at her, but she didn't return this one.

"So what's up Zelos? Why couldn't we talk near the others?" Sheena asked, cutting to the chase. Zelos had obviously needed to talk to her about something the others couldn't hear and they had gotten plenty of distance away from their friends. They were now in a T-shaped "alley" between three large blue tents.

He stopped after a few feet past her. _This has to be just right…I've honed this to a fine art, all for this moment…_ Not turning around, he asked her "How do you feel about me, Sheena?"

For the second time in the past twenty-four hours Sheena was taken by surprise by Zelos. "W-what do you mean? You're a valuable member of the group in fighting…" she thought for a moment, "You use your connections to help us out of tight situations and… You're a pervert."

He smiled faintly at her last words. "It's always nice to know how the group feels about me…but how do _you_ feel about me?"

"Mostly just the last one." She said truthfully, "You're a pervert and an idiot who would do or say anything to get between a woman's legs." Sheena's tone turned harsh as she spoke the truth.

Zelos smiled wider at this. "Well some of that may be true, my dear. But I'm afraid I can't say that about the last bit. Y'see…" he turned around, and strained to keep his face charming, mature, and serious all at the same time, "I've recently found myself…in love."

He waited for a reaction, only to be rewarded with a raised eyebrow. Clearly she was unimpressed. "You? In love?"

Zelos sighed heavily, trying to draw pity. "Yes, but I don't think the woman I love feels the same way back…"

She waited for him to continue. She had been around Zelos long enough to know anything she said now could be used later against her.

He looked into her eyes, and with a very earnest expression stated: "It's you, Sheena. I'm in love with you."

This actually did get a reaction out of her. He had made insincere claims and outright lies to sway her judgment before, but this was entirely new. _He can't be serious. Even for him that's pretty bold to… Why does it even matter? I have Llo–_

He didn't wait for her to say anything. He had done this enough times to know when the exact moment was to take full advantage of a woman's confusion, indecision, and sympathy. A split second later and those impenetrable walls would be up and well fortified, and he'd be on the opposite side from the woman he was to share a bed with. He closed the short distance between them and put his arms around her shoulders.

"Z-Zelos! Wha-?" she faltered. _What the hell is he–?_

A second later her question was answered as he brought his face to hers and enveloped her in a kiss.

Her mind was in a state of shock. He kept the pressure on her lips constant, but his hands began making their way down her body. They had reached about an inch past where they initially landed before her mind finally caught up to what was happening.

_Yes! I've done it! Admittedly I would have preferred we had done this by some bed so we could move straight from here, but_– Zelos' thoughts were punctured as a knee was thrown swiftly into the upper gap between his legs.

He would have groaned from pain but the instant he opened his mouth to make a sound the knee was thrust again, harder this time due to the greater distance between them, the tip of the bone driving deep into his groin, and he sank to the ground. _Maybe my timing was off…Oh Martel the agony…_

Sheena was so beyond fury, she couldn't have spoken if she wanted to. Her first kiss was supposed to be with Lloyd. _Lloyd!_ Not this flirtatious man-whore whose sole meaning in life was to attempt impregnating every female species on the planet.

"Sheena…baby…" he tried talking, but the hurt was incredible. He settled instead for reverting to past messages, in a vain grasp at making a comeback, "I lov-"

"DON'T! Don't you even _dare_ say those words Zelos Wilder!" Sheena screamed at the man on the floor. "Love is sacred, and you couldn't even begin see what it really means. It isn't just some word you can throw around daily. You don't deserve to be able to say it; all you see when you hear it is another way of having sex with some naïve girl. You're incapable of having anything as beautiful and blessed as love. I can't...I can't even believe...not even you..."

He tried speaking, but could only watch from where he lay on his side as she stormed out of the alley. He turned over what she had said in his mind and shook his head.

_Yeah…it was definitely the timing…_

* * *

Lloyd poked at some grass that was too tough to pull up. He hadn't put a whole lot of effort into it, so he decided to let this one slide.

_Wonder when the fireworks will be starting…Whenever Genis says "a bit" he means "a long time"…_

He was about to stand and go see what was taking the mage so long (he couldn't see him since the crowd had accumulated and spread out to cover his view of the fire-working-base), when he felt a weight on his shoulders, keeping him from rising.

Recognizing the warmth of the body pressed against his back and of the face next to his (not to mention the sleeves of the arms wrapped under his neck), he bent forward to give her a better surface to lie on. "Hey you."

He felt the cheeks touching his pull into a smile. "Hey you," she tightened her hug around his neck, "Miss me?"

"Terribly." He smiled too, and held the arms around him. "But you're here now, so I'm okay."

Sheena giggled and nuzzled his neck affectionately.

Colette watched on and smiled widely to herself. But she felt as though her being there was adding an element to the mood that wasn't really needed. Deciding she should go see where Zelos had gone off to, she quietly picked herself up, brushed herself off, and walked away to the festival while the two lovers enjoyed their moment together.

Sheena made her way to Lloyd's front and sat down, facing the direction the fireworks were supposed to be coming from, and he put his arms around her midriff. As she leaned back against him with her eyes closed, Lloyd suddenly felt the impatience from earlier disappear entirely. He didn't care if it took a whole year for Genis to finish preparing the show, he was content just sitting here, holding Sheena like this. He smiled as he brought his head down to rest sideways on top of hers and felt one of her hands come up to stroke the side of his face.

Naturally at this point in time the fireworks decided it was time to begin the show. Sheena sat up and moved back a bit so she could still be close to Lloyd. She looked around at him and saw him tear his eyes from a bright orange sparkler to look at her, smiling with childlike amazement. She laughed and rested the back of her head on his shoulder so she could watch too.

_They somehow become more beautiful when you're watching them with someone you love…_

* * *

Colette hadn't been searching very long before she found the other Chosen, still lying pitifully on the ground in the middle of the tent-alley, clothing still torn and smeared with dirt. For some reason his state didn't worry her and she calmly walked over to where he lay to sit down beside him. She didn't say anything, instead only looked on down the alley from where she came.

"I…don't get it." Zelos said simply. "I don't even understand how this world works anymore…"

Colette didn't say anything, she only turned to look at him. His eyes settled on hers, but she could tell he wasn't really seeing with them.

"I thought…maybe…" he shook his head slowly and focused his eyes, "I'm sorry Colette… I've been doing things wrongly for a while now, and using you to help look for Sheena on its own was about the twentieth thing today." He averted his eyes, knowing what he'd find if he looked into hers.

"I mean that's probably one of the last things I should be apologizing to you for… But that's the only one I can think of right now…sorry for that too…" he glanced back to reassure himself he'd see that familiar look of hurt, disappointment, and judgment.

He was stunned when he found none of those things. Colette just looked back at him silently, eyes as pure blue as the sky, no ill intent behind them whatsoever.

Zelos looked away again, feeling disgusted with himself for even thinking Colette as "just another girl." He didn't deserve to even know someone like her.

She stood then and he expected her to leave. When he didn't hear footsteps, he looked up to see her extending a hand down to him. She smiled at him, and he felt his heart skip a beat. He took her hand slowly and she helped him to his feet. Leaning on her, the immense pain between his legs still making walking normally impossible for any male, he established his footing to start the walk back to his home.

"Come on Zelos… Let's get you back to your home." She put an arm around his back to support him and they made began making slow progress to the city.

_Colette…I don't deserve to have ever met you…_

* * *

Raine stood on the edge of the castle balcony overlooking most of the city. She was captivated by the fireworks, feeling they were a phenomenon she had never seen before, yet not something completely foreign. She wondered briefly if perhaps she had seen them as a very young child, before the forced move to Sylvarant.

She held her breath as she saw another great ball of some blue flame-electrical hybrid float into the air and detonate in a dazzling array of sparks and flares. She recognized the mana output from her brother and figured she would scold him later for getting too near dangerous explosives.

"Another glass of wine, milady?" a deep voice behind her made her turn and smile at Regal, holding the bottle he had left to retrieve from the king's party inside.

"In a moment. Come, watch these with me." She slipped an arm around his as he took a place next to her and watch the show from the best seats in the kingdom.

"The fireworks? Yes, they're my favorite part of this entire day." Regal's faced pulled into a lopsided smile, "Though it appears this year's display boasts some new innovations… Is that mana?"

"Indeed it is. I believe that's Genis, actually." She caught him eyeing her warily, "No, I'm sure he's fine. I won't go running off to go find him."

He nodded and moved closer to her. "How fortunate. I would hate to have to spend this otherwise wonderful time by myself."

_They truly are magnificent from here…with you._

* * *

Genis grinned at Presea after his final mana-work before the finale. He was just about spent, having used almost everything he had on the previous creations.

She yawned as if to mock him and smiled. She bent down to light another canister and stepped back. That was the extent of a toll her job took out of her.

"Very good girl, now hold off on the last few. We want to save the best for last!" the man shouted so Presea could hear him over the combined noise of both the firework and the crowds nearby and afar.

She nodded and walked over to Genis. "Are you okay Genis? You look ill…"

He chuckled, "Yeah, just…need a breather." He sat down, "What about you, you holding up okay?"

"I'm okay Genis…I just have to use this lighter…and my job is done for me. It's actually very dull. I envy your ability to make your creations first hand." She clicked her tiny lighter to show him how easy it was.

He blushed, then remembered they were supposed to be finishing up the show. "P-Presea! We need to do the finale!"

She nodded quickly, no surprise registering in her green eyes and scurried back to her final row of canisters.

* * *

Lloyd and Sheena watched as the finale began, awestruck at the impossible multitude of colors they were seeing.

Colors they never even knew existed were illuminating the sky; some colors they didn't even know _could_, like dark purples, were somehow filling the air above and the ground below with a majestic light.

They no sooner had a chance to let out a breath they'd been holding in after the last one than it was caught again as the next fantastic blast of multicolored glow detonated. It was a sight never before seen in either world, and those bearing witness knew they exceeded their "fortune" quota for some considerable time after. The final work of the night was a combination of the largest firework, and a special spell Genis had undoubtedly saved for this last bit.

What seemed to be water spiraled around the firework as it shot into the air, followed closely by bright green electricity. When the firework detonated in a fiery red eruption, the water was blown into a fine mist. Millions of droplets caught the outburst of lightning as it forked the sky upwards, causing them to flash brightly with its green energy as they drifted away into the night.

The cheers were tumultuous as the crowds began to dissipate. It was fairly late now, and most couples at this point wanted nothing more than rest after their long day of merriment.

Sheena tightened her hold on the arms around her stomach, and leaned her head back to look at their owner. "Well should we turn in then? Unless you wanted to get something to eat again…" she grinned, knowing Lloyd always had an open stomach if it had been longer than thirty minutes since his last meal.

"Nah, I'm okay." He suppressed a yawn; "We can go back to the room now, if you want…"

She put her head back, pushing her ponytail into Lloyd's neck and shook her head side to side, tickling him.

He laughed and breathed in the scent of her hair. _Martel she smells nice…_But just as he was about to take another breath she stood and turned, stooping down to collect his hands in hers and lift him up. But she over estimated his weight, and wasn't ready for him to start getting up on his own.

The result was for him to get up faster than either of them expected and almost knock her over. But his enhanced reflexes caught her before she fell backwards, arms shooting around her waist and back to keep her upright with him, close to his body.

She regained her footing and was just about to let out a laugh and step back on her own feet when she caught his eyes, viewing her with concern, relief, and…something else. Seeing she had her balance again, he slowly let his arms fall to his sides, the slightest shade of disappointment flashing across his face.

But she remained where she was, still pressed close to him. She felt the moment again, and knew this was the time. She had to tell him now…Sheena slowly brought a hand up to his chest…

Lloyd was held in a trance by her wide eyes, unaware of the fear in her mind or just how tight the hand clutching his shirt was.

_Come on! This is it. All the times he held you today, the times we've been this close, of course he feels the same way about you! Just look at him, he isn't pulling away, or saying "no", or…or giving any signs he even…_

Lloyd's thoughts were racing, wrestling one another for control and he felt the force from earlier beginning to govern his actions. But he ignored it. He knew what to do on his own.

_I…I wish I weren't so clumsy with my words…I want to tell her how I feel about her, I really do…but I know I'm just going to say something that will completely kill this. But she deserves to know somehow! I guess…I'll just have to show her…and pray to Martel she…loves me too…_

He brought his arms up and encircled her, giving her that sense of safety she knew she would never find anywhere else in this world or the next. Only with him…_only with Lloyd…_

The passion inside Lloyd's heart was burning, providing a limitless supply of that feeling, that ache, he had grown so accustomed to in only the past day. He wished nothing more than to hold onto to Sheena like this until time itself stopped, taking in her aroma, feeling her so close to him he could feel her heart working just as hard as his…

Sheena could feel a powerful essence radiating from Lloyd. Were she an inch further away, she was sure she wouldn't have felt anything. She felt it and she knew it was for her. It would only ever be for her. All doubts that lingered in her mind were evaporated as she took in that wonderful aura he exuded. _Yes…this is it…_

Lloyd looked down into Sheena's half lidded eyes and felt her other hand find its familiar spot just behind his neck. He slipped one arm down to hold her across her waist again, and began bringing his own head down to meet hers.

She tilted her head up and closed her eyes. _This is what I've…_Who_ I've needed for so long…I hope I can make you happy Lloyd…because you're the only man for me..._

Lloyd lowered his head, closing that short meddlesome distance between their faces. Before they met, he took in her face, lips slightly parted, eyes closed, face lax…but anticipating. _She's so beautiful…I just hope I can make her as happy as she makes me with our time together…_

Sheena felt the warmth of contact on her lips, and her breath caught in her lungs. It was…amazing. The simple touch of Lloyd to her was a pleasurable sensation no human could have ever imagined. She tightened her grasp on his chest and pulled him further into an even deeper kiss.

Lloyd's mind was buzzing. He thought he might pass out from the hazy cloud that was his mind. His only thoughts were how unbelievable it was to be kissing Sheena. He didn't think it was possible to feel so strongly about anything…yet here it was. She tightened her grip on him and pulled him closer to her. He tilted his head sideways to better explore the depth of this kiss.

Sheena had been wrong. What Zelos had done to her earlier had not been her first kiss. _This_ was her first kiss. And it was beyond anything she could have imagined. She was startled at first when his warm tongue entered her mouth, but she soon used her own to push it back. What she considered earlier as pleasure no human could imagine failed to even compare to what she was enjoying now.

But Lloyd pulled back, much to Sheena's dissatisfaction. He had his eyes closed, and looked as though he needed to tell her something.

_Please Martel he can't say something to wreck this…not right after that…_

"Sheena…" he opened his eyes, and for the first time since she met him, looked like he had difficulty expressing himself. She waited for him to speak, breath held.

"I…I think I'm in love with you…Sheena." He looked on with hope, as though their kiss had never happened.

Inside her, fireworks the likes of which would have made the crowds outright boo and jeer at Genis' were exploding. He had said exactly what she wanted to hear. "Then you might be in trouble, Lloyd…" she closed the distance he had just made between them and put her face into his neck. "...Because I love you too."

Lloyd's heart felt like a volcano erupting. The painful throb of the reoccurring ache had disappeared, leaving only a bliss he would have otherwise been certain he could only be dreamt about.

He pulled back, his happiness shining through his eyes, and met Sheena's equally joyous expression.

She laughed then, and began pulling him along again back to the city.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­Sheena and Lloyd walked hand in hand through the city gates. They had both heard their share of "Look at those two…" yet were no longer blushing from it. As they passed the main stairs up to the castle Lloyd thought he saw Colette and Zelos making very slow progress up several flights ahead of them. But he didn't want to interrupt whatever they were doing, and he certainly didn't want to leave Sheena's side, so he continued with her to the hotel they were staying.

The streets were all but empty now. Lloyd guessed many of the tents outside the city could double as sleeping areas because there was no way the city could hold that many people. He and Sheena were one of about three or four pairs visible in the street as they pushed through the front doors to the inn.

Lloyd flashed his room key as he passed the clerk, showing they did indeed belong there, and walked with Sheena up the stairs to their room. He let her in first, and closed the door (locking it this time). Turning around, he saw Sheena facing him by the foot of the bed, a look of mischief in her dark brown eyes, clear even the darkness of the room.

His eyebrows frowned and his face smiled at her as he took a few steps closer. "Something wrong, Sheena?"

But she only shook her head and smiled, making the "come here" motion with her finger.

Obeying, not sure what he was going to find, he slowly edged closer to her, undoing his sword belts and setting them aside.

"Kiss me…" she commanded as he got within "holding" range.

Smiling, he carried out his orders. Taking her within his arms, he pulled her into a passionate kiss that made her whole body shake. It was difficult for her to remain standing, her knees seemed to have given out when Lloyd started holding her. Ensuring he had a firm hold around her, she lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist, still putting as much sensuality as she could into their open mouth kiss.

Lloyd felt another new feeling inside him now, different from the ache, but stemming from the same source: His passion for Sheena. Sheena, the woman he had fallen so deeply in love with, he neither had the means or the desire to pick himself back up. Tongue still grappling with hers, he turned, still carrying her, and slowly let them fall onto the bed. His hands, now free from holding her, began exploring. First to her rounded hips, then slowly up her body…

Sheena lay on her back, arms around Lloyd's neck, refusing to let him leave this kiss. It was too good to stop. A light moan escaped her throat as his hands made their way to her chest and began gently, yet firmly massaging. She broke the kiss, needing air, and lay breathing heavily as he moved down to softly kiss her neck, hands still caressing her form delicately.

Lloyd felt hands placed on his shoulders and looked up in time to see Sheena roll them over so he was now on his back. She sat up, slipped his overall straps off, and began undoing the many buttons to his shirt. She was pleased to find over half were there merely for decorative purposes, and it came off quickly. Leaning in, she raked his chest with her fingers, relishing the sense of hard, tensing muscle again. His hands settled on the back of her hips and pulled her closer to his body as she rained kisses on his chest and neck, laying out on him to better do so. She felt his hands move up to her back and begin fumbling with the pink bow tied around her waist. She herself started pulling the black skintight pants from her lower body.

She sat back in the upright position and he rose to meet her, kissing her as he slid the kimono off her shoulders and tossed it aside while she wrapped her legs, now devoid of all clothing save her undergarments, around his waistline again. His hands made their way across her smooth thighs, silently enjoying her soft, supple skin; along the sides of her underwear, feeling the thin silky cloth; to her waist, where they met her light gray bodice she always wore under her kimono; up to her slim shoulders, now laid bare without her top to cover them.

He began pushing her back and she complied, pulling him with her, one hand gripping his intensely. She bent her knee and brought a slender leg to rest against his side as he kissed her face, then her neck, and moved his way down…

Sheena gasped and dug her nails into his back. Any and all forms of "pleasure" the world had offered her before now was a cheap imitation to what Lloyd could readily give her. She needed him badly now, and she could see the same longing in his eyes as he settled his body over hers.

Her hands rested on the rim of his pants only for a second before working to removing them.

* * *

Lloyd was the first to awaken. He looked down and saw Sheena's head resting on his chest, one hand around his neck, the rest of her hidden under the blankets wrapped around both of them. The rays from the sun shone through her black hair, giving it an almost dark purple coloration.

He brought a hand out from under the blankets they were sharing and stroked her face, pulling the bangs out of her eyes. _How did I get so lucky?_

Feeling his touch, she awoke too. She looked at him sleepily, then smiled. "Lloyd…"

He smiled too, and brought his forehead down to hers, bumping them gently. "Sheena… Did you sleep well?"

"I always sleep well when it's with you, Lloyd…" she kissed him lightly on the lips, but held it for some time.

When they parted, she decided they should get it straight between them before coming out to the group with this news. "Lloyd…what do you think we should tell the others?" she saw the confusion in his face, "About…_us_?"

He still looked confused. It didn't occur to him something like this needed to be hidden. "I thought we would just tell them…how it is." he said slowly.

She grinned. She liked that plan: sticking to the truth. It was one Lloyd was best at. "And what if Raine talks about 'how we can't let something like this come between reunifying the two worlds' or something along those lines?"

Lloyd shook his head. "I don't think it will come between anything… If nothing else, it will give us – you, and me – something even greater to fight for. Another reason we can't fail."

She grinned wider. Lloyd always knew how to put the optimistic view into other people's minds. "I love you, Lloyd Irving…" she held onto him with both arms and moved up to kiss him again.

This one lasted longer, and was filled with the passion the two would always feel for each other until the worlds themselves stopped turning. Lloyd gently rolled over with her on the bed, still sharing that tender kiss. When they broke he leaned his face to the side of her head and whispered in her ear "And you'll always be my only lover, Sheena Fujibayashi…"

He nuzzled her lovingly right under her chin as she giggled and played with the hair on the back of his head.

…_Hm, all mine…_

* * *

**I really do hope you all enjoyed. Given this single chapter has been in the off/on works for over two weeks, and sitting in my Documents for another week pending "appropriate-ness" (and then another week after that because I like to tease).**

**A great Thank You going out to those who spent some time in their review. Not to separate those who did and didn't, but I feel those who did should get some recognition for their time: KaylaBirde, arlo bean, Ruzerto, and Ezequielhl. Your words reminded me of why I was writing. For you guys!**

**And another, separate Thanks to anyone who has reviewed at all. While I appreciate **_**constructive**_** criticisms as well (as opposed to "just hearing how great I am", to use TS's words), you guys top the many who read and leave no comment at all, and your words of encouragement were always much appreciated. Any writer who writes and says they don't care about praise is lying, and you should punch them in the face the next time you see them.**

**One last Thank You to Twilight Scribe again, for Beta-ing this chapter as well. You guys have no idea how…**_**bad**_** the story sounds without TS previewing it. Kinda wish I had sought that help for earlier chapters, but then at the same time am pretty scared of what I'll find in what I thought was a good word or complete sentence (makes ya feel pretty dumb, to see the before and after, hehe). But I did get that help in the last two chapters, and I hope you all see the improvement.**

**Also, as this is the end of Lover's Day, please tell me what you thought of it! Feedback from fellow writers (or people who just read a lot) is important to me. It tells me what I can be doing better, what was/n't funny, what words could better fit in places, all sorts of things. I'm not saying you need to go through line by line analyzing it all, but if a spot jumps out at you, let me know! It all helps me in the future when writing new stories for you all to read. And I can't write better if I don't know I'm doing something wrong.**

**See you all next story. I need to take five...**

**Celsius009**


End file.
